Knights of Revolution
by solider-of-darkness
Summary: Usagi was never the person she though she was having lost her memories at the age of 13 and adopted. A RGU crossover Chapter 11
1. Prologue Remember

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any other cartoons I may take to complete with fan fiction. However I will own any characters I make for with story.  
  
Ages  
  
Inners: 17 Outer: 18 (minus Setsuna) Setsuna: Looks 23 + a few thousand for her real age Darien: 20 Ohtori Academy school counsel red court: 21 Anthy: Looks 21 real age unknown idea since from the cartoon she sounds like she and her brother are immortals. Sylvie: Looks 19 real age unknown more or less the same as Anthy. Ohtori Academy school counsel blue court: 17  
  
Prologue [Remember]  
  
Darkness and confusion surrounded her. Her own identity was now unknown. Sure she had known for the past 3 years that her surname Tsukino wasn't really hers. She had been adopted with amnesia from hospitals after serious wounds. The doctors didn't even know what had caused the wounds in the first place. Her name was Usagi but the surname did also start with T was all that the doctors had been able to identify during her stay there. Her other identity had just been removed from her about 2 hours ago when Setsuna had said she wasn't the real moon princess.  
  
* 2 hours back * Setsuna: "Usagi you aren't the real moon princess. Your not even suppose to be Sailor Moon. We as the Sailor Senshi release you for your position as Sailor Moon."  
  
Usagi cried: "How can you say that I'm.... I'm...."  
  
Mamoru: "You are ordinary Usagi and keep away from us. As if we have never met."  
  
End of flashback  
  
Even after everything I've done I'm no longer a senshi. 'Well I never wanted to be a senshi in the first place.' The only thing that could have any possible connections with her real past was the ring on her necklace. My parents think the ring is weird since it can change colour. "If anyone but me holds it its turns white and has a blue rose signet pattern. (If you cannot guess which other cartoon I'm taking this from don't worry. If you can give me a review and see if I agree.) When I hold it. Its turns gold and so do the pattern. Like it knew who the owner is and would stay that colour only with the owner. However the ring never felt right on any finger well nearly she had never put it on as an engagement ring. 'Maybe I should try it on like that and why do I feel like someone is watching me. It's the same feeling I had when I first left the hospital like someone is waiting to see if I can remember who I am. No wait who I really I'm not just a person with some sort of identity. *Places the ring on as an engagement ring* Hundreds of flashbacks and memories return. The duels, her sister and the rose bribes. The End of the world, betrayed and the power to revolutionize the world. The power she had gained in the last duel. The duel known as Revolution. She was and is Usagi Tenjou. Champion of the duels and current owner 'in a sense though I've never like it' to the blue rose bride. Like my sister was and may still be the champion to the red rose bride. A person who wished to be the prince that saves the princess.  
  
Usagi: "You can come out Sylvie I know its you that is  
watching in the shadows." A figure steps out from behind a lamppost and into the light. Business like suit light blue, white shoes and cap, light purple hair and blue green eyes. (More or less what Anthy wears when she leaves Ohtori Academy.)  
  
Sylvie: "I'm glad you've finally remember Usagi-sama.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Please review please  
  
Note If you now know which other carton I've taken things from feel free to tell me in the review. Sylvie is to be the blue rose bride. Anthy is the red rose bride. The school counsel that Utena Tenjou fights will be known as the red court. The characters I still need to make to have been the school counsel that fought against Usagi will be known as the blue court. I'm willing to take any ideas on what to write. Also Utena Tenjou will be Usagi's older sister. Oh and give me a few ideas for the title. 


	2. Catching up and a new way to fight

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any other cartoons I may take to complete with fan fiction. However I will own any characters I make for with story.  
  
Ages  
  
Inners: 17 Outer: 18 (minus Setsuna) Setsuna: Looks 23 + a few thousand for her real age Darien: 20 Ohtori Academy school counsel red court: 21 Anthy: Looks 21 real age unknown idea since from the cartoon she sounds like she and her brother are immortals. Sylvie: Looks 19 real age unknown more or less the same as Anthy. Ohtori Academy school counsel blue court: 17  
  
Chapter 1  
  
* 2 hours later after remembering * (in a cafe)  
  
Usagi: "So where's everyone else?"  
  
Sylvie: "Your sister and mine are living in Juban (tell me if I spelt it wrong) along with the red court. The blue court had been scattered all over the place so I don't know where they are. They should however know of the awakening of your memories so they will regroup to guard you."  
  
Usagi: "Hang on why are they suppose to guard me? And why are the red court guards of my sis?"  
  
Sylvie: "Since you have gained the power of revolution the next duty of the court is to guard you. Like the red court now are the guards of your sister. The court can still challenge you for power but I don't think they will."  
  
Usagi: "So where's my sis staying? What's happened to you're.. well brother?"  
  
Sylvie: "In a house not far from your school really. She's living there with the red court. I believe my brother is still at Ohtori Academy when I left. We haven't really written to each other that much."  
  
Curiously Usagi: "We?"  
  
Sylvie: "Me and my sister are we. I also live with your sister."  
  
Usagi: "OH right!! Hey lets go see my sis." /Pushes Sylvie out of the cafe after paying/  
  
** Outside the red court and Utena Tenjou's house. Ummmm ok fine change that more like a mansion ** Usagi: "Ummm Sylvie I thought you said house. This is a mansion."  
  
Sylvie: "Yea well it's no like they don't have money and there are a lot of people staying here."  
  
** Inside the mansion ** The red court and Utena are in the living room. Anthy is in the back garden.  
  
Sylvie: "Hey guys." /Comes in with Usagi/  
  
Touga: "Hey who's the blond beauty." /Gives the smile that says I'm gods stuff to women. /  
  
Usagi: "Turn off the charm Touga it didn't work back at Ohtori Academy and it won't work now."  
  
Puzzled expression on Touga's face: "Uhhh. Do I know you I'm sure I would remember you if we have net. I'd never forget such a pretty face." /Nanami is furious at the fact her brother is paying so much attention to the blond. /  
  
Usagi sighs: " Touga your reputation is of a playboy back at Ohtori you've tried to get my sis attention but failed. You were the lover of the principle at school as well as the president of the school council."  
  
/ Everyone glares at Usagi except Sylvie/  
  
Utena: "How do you know all this?"  
  
Usagi very uncomfortable under the glares of everyone else: "Guys quit giving me the glare. I know because I had to go through the same thing as Utena. Utena I am your sis after all."  
  
/Everyone else starts to cough and splutter out of shock. Well almost everyone/  
  
Utena is staring at Usagi: "Sagi??"  
  
Usagi: "Yep one and only Usagi Tenjou standing right in front you. /grins/  
  
/Utena Hugs Usagi/  
  
Utena: "Sorry but you need a haircut didn't recognize you with that hairstyle. When did you remember and how was life treating you."  
  
** 2 hours later of explanations on what happened ** (What I can't be bothered to write what happens for the whole of Usagi being Sailor moon thing.)  
  
Utena: " OK so for the past few years you were Sailor moon but your not anymore." /Usagi nods. Miki is timing with the stopwatch again. / (Is it just me or is he time obsessed)  
  
Utena: "Good."  
  
Everyone else: "???"  
  
Utena: "I'm not letting my little Sagi run around in those really really REALLY short skirts. Man they're even worse than the girl school uniform skirts."  
  
Miki /stops playing with the stopwatch/: "Utena clam down she already said she can't transform anymore without the broach and crystal so she can't wear the senshi uniform."  
  
Usagi: "Yea but I'm worried what if there's a new enemy and they need help I can't help them because they don't want me to and . I'm just worried I guess I mean they were my friends."  
  
/Everyone else smirks or smiles/  
  
Juri: "Who says you can't help in fact how about we all help you out and prove that they lost a good member of the team."  
  
Usagi: "But we don't have powers or energy attacks normal attacks don't harm them."  
  
Saionji: "Ah but we do since the power to revolutionize the world has been empowered to you and Utena as her guards we gain powers in order to protect you the same should go for the blue kids."  
  
Usagi: "By empowered you mean."  
  
Utena: "Nothing much we can summon your swords at will as long as it isn't a rose duel. We can form energy attacks by the beasts that have chosen whoever as it's owner and we wear battle armor with a rose pattern where we normally have the rose. My court's pattern is red so your courts should be blue. Since we're the princes we get to have a golden rose pattern. The armor looks a bit like that Endymion - baka's armor except we have full battle armor with helmets and like the medieval knights."  
  
Usagi: "Aren't medieval knight's armor extremely heavy?"  
  
Utena: "Yea they're suppose to be but the ones we wear are enchanted so that it's weight less so don't worry. And we don't need to yell some Stupid words to transform it's done by will and no flashy lights like those senshi. More or less instant transformation."  
  
/Sylvie goes to the phone and calls the school Usagi going to in order to change umm certain parts like the surname and enrolls into school in the process. /  
  
Nanami: "Hey since we all now know what's happened where is Usa going to live with us or the Tsukino's?"  
  
Usagi: "I think I should move in since the senshi know where I live so I don't want Luna or any of the others to try and spy on me with the style changes and everything else."  
  
Utena: "All right lets go and talk with them first and you can spend the rest of the week end moving over. As well as getting a haircut and a better school uniform."  
  
/Sylvie returns back in/  
  
Sylvie: "I've just changed the information of you at school Usagi and I've got the principle to allow you to wear the boys school uniform. I've also enrolled my self and since the school needed a new math's and fencing teachers Miki and Juri will also be attending school as teachers."  
  
Usagi sweats drops: "Sylvie you know you're like Pluto when it comes to organizing things so quickly."  
  
** The group leaves the house**  
  
To be continued  
  
Note Sylvie is to be the blue rose bride. Anthy is the red rose bride. The school counsel that Utena Tenjou fights will be known as the red court. The characters I still need to make to have been the school counsel that fought against Usagi will be known as the blue court. I'm willing to take any ideas on what to write. Also Utena Tenjou will be Usagi's older sister. Oh and give me a few ideas for the title. So far the one can be  
  
Revolutionary Girl Usagi 


	3. Moving out, senshi meeting, fight and tw...

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any other cartoons I may take to complete with fan fiction. However I will own any characters I make for with story. Ages 

Inners: 17

Outer: 18 (minus Setsuna)

Setsuna: Looks 23 + a few thousand for her real age

Darien: 20

Ohtori Academy school counsel red court: 21

Anthy: Looks 21 real age unknown idea since from the cartoon she sounds like she and her brother are immortals.

Sylvie: Looks 19 real age unknown more or less the same as Anthy.

Ohtori Academy school counsel blue court: 17

------- Change in place might be ------

'What's going on in their heads'

"Speech"

Ok to the story

Chapter 2Moving out, senshi meetings, fight and 2 new knights

Tsukino's house

Usagi: "Mum I'm back with some of my friends."

Ikuko: "Which ones…. Oh new friends I'm Ikuko Usagi mum please to met you."

Usagi: "Where are Dad and Shingo?"

Ikuko: "In the living room." /Gets pushed into the living room by Usagi. /

Usagi all serious now: "Mum, Dad and Shingo may I introduce you to my older sister and her friends." /Points to Utena. /

Shocked Kenji: "You remember?"

Usagi: "Yea I do Dad I'm planning to move into my sis house because… gives the short version and skips out as much of the senshi business and duels."

Ikuko: "Will you spend some time over here?"

Usagi: "Mum of course I will but my room needs to be changed and I'll mainly be staying with my sis but I'll visit and sleep over." /Smirks/

/Spends the rest of the day packing. Touga goes for a drive/

At Hikawa shrine a senshi meeting goes on

Setsuna: "Have you discovered anything about the moon princess." /Looks at Ami, Rei and Michiru. /

Ami: "No we haven't got anything the only princess it shows is Usagi-san however for the past 4 hours there has been no moon princess shown not even Usagi-san."

Haruka: "Setsuna shouldn't you know who the moon princess is?"

Setsuna: "The time gate has closed on me and there is a new enemy around. That is why we must find the real moon princess in order to defeat them."

Minako: "Not another one." /Groans/

Haruka: "They'll be a great work out. Wait the time gate closed on you."

Makoto: "When?"

Hotaru: "Won't we need Usagi's help then?"

Setsuna: "Yes the time gate have closed so the future is very unstable. We won't need Usagi's help she was never meant to be a senshi she can have a normal life."

Ami: "Guys there's an attack at the park."

Minako: "Alright lets go."

Ami: "Mercury crystal power…"

Rei: "Mars crystal power…"

Minako: "Venus crystal power…"

Makoto: "Jupiter crystal power…"

Hotaru: "Saturn crystal power…" (Yea I think Saturn's would be like this.)

Haruka: "Uranus crystal power…"

Michiru: "Neptune crystal power…"

Setsuna: "Pluto crystal power…"

All: "Make Up."

Park

Naru's point of view

A big ugly youma with a colouring of purple, green (You know the nasty green Mamoru's jacket is) and bright orange is draining all the normal people in the park. 'That has got to be the worst colouring of a youma I've seen so far.' The only person apart from the senshi that haven't been drained 'but then again they need to get here first.' (This person is Naru if you look at her left hand you see an engagement ring. Looking closer it's a blue rose signet. Where's Naru hiding in a tree over looking the entrance to the park as well as watching the youma.)

/Senshi run into the park. /

Naru's thoughts: 'About time you got here. Hey where's Usagi? The horrible speeches why doesn't the youma just attack during the speeches I mean they stand there and say them. Of course the senshi must have had something to do with Sa remembering.' /Smirks/ 'Boy they can't even fight.' /Silently laughing/ 'They deserve it always telling Sa she can't fight and is useless /Ha/ they don't even really know her. Oh boy here comes the rose throwing Penguin please let him have lost his voice.' /Groans/ 'That is such a corny speech hell all his speeches are corny. Sigh their getting their ass kicked I suppose I should help Sa won't want them dead. I can even play a trick on the big penguin by saying I'm to protect the prince I'm swore to what fun.' 'ARMOUR' (Description for the armour is in the last chapter) Naru's armour has a unicorn symbol next to the rose pattern and on the handle of her sword. God and here comes the red dragon.'

End of Naru's point of view

Author's point of view

A lot of people have been drained a big, purple, green and bright orange youma is in the middle of the chaos. There is a shadow in the tree and the Sailor Senshi enter through the park's gate.

Venus: "Halt how dare you attack this park where all the couples are having a romantic evening under the full moon. In the name of Venus…"

Mars: "In the name of Mars…"

Mercury: "In the name of Mercury…"

Jupiter: "In the name of Jupiter…"

Inners: "We will punish you."

Uranus: "The sky planet is my guardian deity, soldier of wind, Sailor Uranus!"

Neptune: "The deep sea planet is my guardian deity, soldier of embrace, Sailor Neptune!"

Pluto: "The far-reaching planet, Pluto is my guardian deity, Sailor Pluto!"

Saturn: "My guardian deity is a planet of silence, the soldier of death and rebirth, Sailor Saturn!"

Uranus: "We four soldier of the outer solar system are being led by a new crisis and"

Outers: "Here we are!"

Youma: "Sailor Senshi your energy is mine."

/Throws acid and thorns at the senshi. All the senshi successfully dodge the stuff. Venus' leg gets grazed by one of the thorns. Youma is going to drain Venus' life energy with a tentacle… a red rose intercepts the tentacle. /

Tuxedo Kamen: " On such a romantic evening I cannot allow couples and fighters of love and justice to be harmed."

Youma: "Grrrrrr"

Mars: "Mercury what's the weakness if this thing?"

Mercury: "It's bad even if we uses all our attacks at once we can't kill it only injure it."

Uranus: "It's that strong?"

/ Tuxedo Kamen is fighting the tentacles with a cane and gets caught in one of them. /

All the senshi: "Tuxedo Kamen"

A voice from within the shadows yells out "UNICORN RIDER" (I can't think of what to name the attack :P )

/ A blue unicorn appears from a blade of energy along with a knight riding it. It first attacks the tentacles that are holding Tuxedo Kamen before attacking the youma. The youma is now trying to stand up. /

Youma: "Grrr who's there show your self."

Voice: "You sure talk big for a youma that felt my attack but then again you are the first. As for the shadows sure I'll show myself." /Steps out from the tree's shadow/

/Senshi all gasp as they see a person in full battle armour. /

Youma: "Who are you."

Voice: "Your not going to live long enough to know but the senshi are lucky I just happened to be here since I'm searching for the prince I serve see ya. UNICORN FATAL STRIKE." /Youma falls down and plays dead/ "What a loser." /Turns to leave the scene/

Tuxedo Kamen: "Wait who is this prince you are looking for?"

Voice: "Why would you like to know?" /Looks up and down at Tuxedo Kamen. /

Tuxedo Kamen: "I'm the prince of Earth so are you sworn to me?"

Voice hisses: "Prove it."

/ Tuxedo Kamen changes into his prince Endymion gear. /

Voice: "I never said I'm sworn to the prince of Earth and no your not my prince." /Smirks/

/Youma gets up and is ready to kill the knight when/

Voice 2: "DRAGONS BREATH." /One dead youma hits the dust. / "Blue unicorn you should have watched you back that thing could have killed you."

Voice 1: "Oh come on you would kill it any ways before it could attack."

Voice 2: "Since you're here I suppose I should take you along with me."

Senshi: "Who are you and are you new allies or enemies?"

Voice 1: "I'm the Blue Unicorn by my knight name and I'm sworn to the blue rose."

Voice 2: "I'm the Red Dragon by my knight name and I'm sworn to the red rose."

Red Dragon: "We of the red rose aren't your enemy unless you do something foolish to one of our members."

Blue Unicorn: "I'm not the leader for the Blue rose knights like R. Dragon there is but I don't think we're your enemy unless as R. Dragon said you do something foolish good bye."

/Both knights vanish into the shadows before the senshi can do anything. /

To be continued.

Note

Sylvie is to be the blue rose bride.

Anthy is the red rose bride.

The school counsel that Utena Tenjou fights will be known as the red court.

The characters I still need to make to have been the school counsel that fought against Usagi will be known as the blue court.

I'm willing to take any ideas on what to write.

Also Utena Tenjou will be Usagi's older sister.

Oh and give me a few ideas for the title.

So far the one can be

Revolutionary Girl Usagi


	4. New enemy and more people join in

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any other cartoons I may take to complete with fan fiction. However I will own any characters I make for with story.  
  
Ages  
  
Inners: 17 Outer: 18 (minus Setsuna) Setsuna: Looks 23 + a few thousand for her real age Darien: 20 Ohtori Academy school counsel red court: 21 Anthy: Looks 21 real age unknown idea since from the cartoon she sounds like she and her brother are immortals. Sylvie: Looks 19 real age unknown more or less the same as Anthy. Ohtori Academy school counsel blue court: 17  
  
* ------- * Change in place might be ** ------ **  
  
'What's going on in their heads'  
  
"Speech"  
  
(Authors side comments)  
  
Ok to the story  
  
Chapter 3  
  
* Touga's car *  
  
Touga: "Are you crazy Naru without the prince's permission to help them but then again she still wishes to help them even after being kicked off the team."  
  
Naru: "They did what?"  
  
* After explaining*  
  
Touga: "So have you guys found out who is the blue phoenix?"  
  
Naru: "Yea heard of the guy Jadeite the one which worked for Beryl well he's a blue knight and from Sa tale he's stuck in crystal. Now the blue court won't be complete until he breaks free of the crystal."  
  
Touga: "What? You mean the guy who sent youmas to kill Usagi and know her real identity is the blue phoenix. I suppose we're lucky that Usagi didn't actually kill him like the other 3 people that worked for Beryl. Hey where is the blue dragon anyways I know he been here for ages but I still haven't found him?"  
  
Naru / Nods/: " Hopefully he will challenge Sa so they can fight in a duel. Then he'll at least find out the rules and what his position in the group is. The blue dragon has got a job you'll know him if you go there since he owns the place because it's his fathers."  
  
Touga: "How about we tell Usagi who the last blue rose duellist is. /Starts the car to the Tuskino's place/  
  
*Next day* Sunday Senshi meeting  
  
Setsuna: "Have we found anything on the two knights?"  
  
Ami: "They're both very powerful and their attacks seem to take the form of which magical beast they stand for."  
  
Michiru: "They're both from Earth other wise we as in the outers would have known about them being on this planet."  
  
Rei: "The fire reading didn't reveal any identities however it showed 2 figures in gold, 5 in blue, 5 in red and 11 in black. I think the gold ones are the princes. Blue and red are the bodyguards. I don't know about the black ones maybe they're those guys enemy."  
  
Hotaru: "Wouldn't that mean if their 12 good knights make them a lot more powerful then us?"  
  
Ami: "Under good logical sense I would say yes. The three attacks we heard two are only slightly weaker than Sailor moon's. The first attack from Unicorn is the same as one of the outer's attack."  
  
Rei: "The attacks don't only have magical beasts. They can just be beasts. The different ones are dragon, phoenix, unicorn, panther and wolf."  
  
Haruka: "We'll increase the number of training seasons. The only reason we lost is that we thought there would be no more enemies for a long time."  
  
/Inners plus Hotaru groan. The other outers smile. /  
  
Setsuna: "We must also find the moon princess as soon as possible."  
  
*Back to Usagi * who's at the mall.  
  
Usagi: "Naru apart from the fact your one of my guards why are you coming with me to get a uniform?"  
  
Naru: "Your not the only one getting a new uniform I'm getting a new version of my old council uniform since it's too small just like yours. Plus if I'm here and the senshi show up they cannot do much with me around and I also want to see your haircut so you're getting that first." /Smirks and drags Usagi to get a haircut. /  
  
*An hour later*  
  
Usagi: "Can we go for the school uniform now?" (Hairstyle think of Utena's movie at the start otherwise just go for Haruka's one.)  
  
Naru: "Yep after that I'm telling you who the Blue phoenix is."  
  
/Usagi stops walking/  
  
Usagi: "Is that person the only one who hasn't challenged me to a rose duel?"  
  
Naru /nods/: "Lets get the uniform first then I'll tell you." /Runs off to the stall while Usagi chases her/  
  
* An hour later in a cafe *  
  
Usagi: "So he's the last blue knight. That's crazy he knew I was Sailor moon and he was bent on killing me and you're now telling me he's a guard of mine. /Eyes wide/  
  
Naru /nods/: "When all the knights get here and I'm including the black and death knights there will be even more fun going on."  
  
Usagi: "Does everyone have to come here? I mean most of the death and black knights will seem to be evil in a senshi's point of view I would know that.'  
  
/Both Naru and Usagi hears a scream from outside/  
  
Usagi: "Let's go watch and help if we have to."  
  
Naru: "You aren't going to help unless I can't handle it. I'm your guard and that's final."  
  
Usagi and Naru: 'ARMOUR'  
  
* Crowns Arcade *  
  
Setsuna: "I've found something about the knights the black ones are classified as Black and Death knights they are sworn to different princes. They date back to before the silver millennium about 5000 years ago. It was said that two princes had a downfall caused by two sisters the girls were later known as witches. It is said that the princes were trapped for all eternity until the person able to set the witches free from their eternal curse of finding the sword that belonged to a noble prince."  
  
Mamoru: "That doesn't make sense since there are barely any princes left in the world."  
  
Setsuna: "Please remember that what happened then lots may be lost to people of this time. It the princes' spirit that visits the people it thinks are worth it but there is always a final battle with only near successes and failures.'  
  
Hotaru: "So no one actually has passed the last battle."  
  
Setsuna: "That's correct."  
  
Ami: "But that doesn't make sense since the blue unicorn said he was looking for the prince."  
  
Setsuna: "The final battle is against the former prince Dios his darker side. Then they still have to open the gates of revolution. That's the possibility it is him they're looking for."  
  
/Screaming outside/  
  
Minako: "Lets go." /They all run outside to transform/  
  
* Inside the mall *  
  
/A brightly coloured youma which had a lot of colour crashes and a strange looking man in a black suit and lets not forget about all the energy drained people on the floor. Oh yea the youma seems to be ignoring the odd man and say the youma looks like a flower crossed with a snake. /  
  
Venus: "Halt the mall is a place for people to forget their troubles and enjoy the day. In the name of Venus."  
  
Mars: "In the name of Mars."  
  
Mercury: "In the name of Mercury."  
  
Jupiter: "In the name of Jupiter."  
  
Inners: "We will punish you."  
  
Uranus: "The sky planet is my guardian deity, soldier of wind, Sailor Uranus!"  
  
Neptune: "The deep sea planet is my guardian deity, soldier of embrace, Sailor Neptune!"  
  
Pluto: "The far-reaching planet, Pluto is my guardian deity, Sailor Pluto!"  
  
Saturn: "My guardian deity is a planet of silence, the soldier of death and rebirth, Sailor Saturn!"  
  
Uranus: "We four soldier of the outer solar system are being led by a new crisis and"  
  
Outers: "Here we are!"  
  
Weird old man: "I don't care who you are where is Sailor Moon Prince Malice wishes to own her. Youma deal with the loser senshi."  
  
Youma: "As you wish Lord Necro. Die senshi."  
  
* Where Naru and Usagi are hiding *  
  
Naru: "Lord Necro?? What is he a necromancer? Sa what do you think of Necro and that Prince Malice jerk?"  
  
Usagi: "The name Malice rings a bell. He's the prince of the Dark Lunarian you know the dark side of the moon. He wanted me back then to have control of the entire solar system. Necro most certainly is a Necromancer so if we fight him we must never be near a graveyard unless we've got the Death knights with us. You know I never thought that the speeches were that corny.  
  
Raised eyebrow Naru: "I though you don't remember your whole past and how do you know this."  
  
Smirks Usagi: "I cheated I used the crystal and the power to revolutionise the world to blow up the mind block I had and Necromancers always like dark colours with bone styled strips of white. I can access the powers of the crystal now even if I'm without it." /Continues to watch the senshi/ "Think we should help then out and what should I call myself?"  
  
Naru: "What about golden cosmos or cosmos knight I mean the legend of the Sailor cosmos being the ultimate protector of all. The entire cosmos."  
  
Usagi: "I'll take cosmos knight and I know the power of cosmos because I own it."  
  
Surprised Naru: "Then why didn't you use it against Chaos?"  
  
Usagi: "To become cosmos I must first lose all but like I'm ever going to let that happen. Come on time to help out."  
  
* Back to the senshi *  
  
/The senshi throw their attacks at the youma, which seems to be slightly hurt and not really working very hard. Tuxedo Kamen has decided to enter since it doesn't seem like the senshi can do much damage to it. /  
  
Tuxedo Kamen: "To aid the Sailor senshi in defending the innocent and guard the weak sources of evil must all be destroyed."  
  
/Tuxedo Kamen is just as ineffective against the youma like all the other senshi/ (Oh come on he throws roses and uses a cane when he's good but as evil teleport uses a sword and gets to command monsters. I would remain evil if I was him) /Only ones left standing are Tuxedo Kamen with a bleeding arm. Uranus, Pluto and Saturn all the others are on the floor still wake. /  
  
Voice 1: "GOLDEN DOME." /A golden dome surrounds Lord Necro and the youma./  
  
Senshi plus a battered Tuxedo Kamen: "What the.?"  
  
Voice 2: "Prince I wanted to call the first attack."  
  
Voice 1: "Tough luck Uni."  
  
Lord Necro: "Show yourselves you cowards." /Tries to blast a hole in the dome but fails/  
  
Voice 2: "Oh if you sent the last youma I hope this ones better." /Steps out and the Senshi plus Tuxedo Kamen recognise who it was/ "After all an ally of mine had the fun of killing it."  
  
Lord Necro: "What? You mean the loser Senshi weren't the ones to kill my youma."  
  
Mars: "Who is the other person Blue Unicorn or is he too much of a coward."  
  
Blue Unicorn shouts: "Why you no one insults him in the presence of a member of the blue guard. I ought to kill you for that. /Draws his sword/ (The senshi and Tuxedo Kamen think all the knights are men)  
  
Voice 1: "Leave her alone and lets deal with the other problem." /Stops Unicorn by stopping him drawing his sword then steps out of the shadows. Mars total shuts up after seeing the golden rose pattern and realises why the Blue Unicorn took that insult so personally.  
  
Mars: 'Oh shit that guys is one of the princes.Oh crap he's the blue rose prince too.'  
  
Voice 1: "Lets just deal with the youma first." /Releases the dome and the youma chooses to attack Blue Unicorn. Blue Unicorn just plays around against the youma/  
  
Lord Necro: "Leave that person alone attack him." /Points to Cosmos Knight/  
  
Voice 1: "COSMOS DRAGON." /A gold and silver dragon appears hits the youma. The youma is a pile of dust. Lord Necro laughs/  
  
Lord Necro: "Join my prince knight and we can rule this world don't and your deaths will be soon."  
  
Blue Unicorn: "ENERGY BLAST." /A ball of energy fly's towards Lord Necro and hits. /  
  
Lord Necro: "Curse you." /Teleports out/  
  
Blue Unicorn: "Man he's a coward that was just an energy ball. Are you sure he's a Necromancer?" /Walks towards Cosmos Knight. /  
  
Mars: "Who are you?"  
  
Blue Unicorn: "I thought I told you?"  
  
Uranus: "Not you him."  
  
Voice 1: "I'm the Cosmos Knight also known as the prince of the blue rose. The blue knights are my guards."  
  
Blue Unicorn: "Don't forget the Death knights are sworn to you too."  
  
Mars demands to know: "What is a Necromancer and will you tell us who you are?"  
  
Cosmos Knight: "Are you gonna tell us who you are? You're asking too many questions. See you." /Shadows suddenly cover the area the knights stand when the shadows disappear the knights are gone/  
  
Uranus, Jupiter and Mars: "Damnit how do they do all that stuff it's insane."  
  
* Somewhere in the cold and darkness *  
  
Voice: "Finally free of at damn crystal I will get my revenge Sailor Moon no make that Tuskino Usagi." /Sighs/ "What is this damn ring for since I never dared to throw it away." /Puts it on his finger unknowingly on his engagement finger. /  
  
* Next day before school at Tenjou residence *  
  
/ Ding Dong Ding Dong/ (Yes I know it not and uncommon doorbell sound.)  
  
Anthy: "Who's there?"  
  
Voice: "Hey Anthy it's me Mike not Miki but Mike I'm in town so open up." /Anthy opens the door sees Mike. /  
  
Anthy: "The other's will be down soon to go to school."  
  
Mike: "Which school are they going to?"  
  
Anthy: "Juban High why?"  
  
Mike smirks: "Well prepare for the best timed pranks ever." /Pulls out a stopwatch as Touga runs in and the white shirt he had on before is now black or dark blue./  
  
Touga: "OK who pulled that stunt?"  
  
/Usagi has just some downstairs dressed in what looks kind of like Utena's old uniform but the pants were black instead of pinkish red shorts./  
  
Usagi: "Um Touga what happened?"  
  
Mike: "The practical joker that's what happened." /Smirks/  
  
Touga: "Why you little."  
  
Usagi smiles: "Hey Mike I guess its good timing. Touga why don't you get changed I think Juri's going to drive today."  
  
/Utena is down the stairs/  
  
Utena: "Ready to show how bad the senshi really are Sagi?"  
  
Usagi: "Yep" /Sneaks Chu Chu into her school bag/  
  
* 15 Minutes later*  
  
/Usagi, Naru, Sylvie, Miki and Juri are in the red sports car heading of to school. Utena found Chu Chu in Sagi's bag before she had left. Mike is driving his own blue motorbike to school. /  
  
To be continued  
  
Note Sylvie is to be the blue rose bride. Anthy is the red rose bride. The school counsel that Utena Tenjou fights will be known as the red court. The characters I still need to make to have been the school counsel that fought against Usagi will be known as the blue court. I'm willing to take any ideas on what to write. Also Utena Tenjou will be Usagi's older sister. Oh and give me a few ideas for the title. So far the one can be  
  
Revolutionary Girl Usagi  
  
Ultimate Revolution  
  
Roses of the Revolution 


	5. School, Pranks, Fencing , Note and do th...

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any other cartoons I may take to complete with fan fiction. However I will own any characters I make for with story.  
  
Ok from now on it'll take longer to update for three reasons the chapters are getting a bit longer each time I'm typing it I do the corrections for the next time I add a chapter. Two my teachers are being very nice in giving us homework. It's not nice if it due ever other day. Three yes I'm continuing to write this story very slowly: P  
  
Ages  
  
Inners: 17 Outer: 18 (minus Setsuna) Setsuna: Looks 23 + a few thousand for her real age Darien: 20 Ohtori Academy school counsel red court: 21 Anthy: Looks 21 real age unknown idea since from the cartoon she sounds like she and her brother are immortals. Sylvie: Looks 19 real age unknown more or less the same as Anthy. Ohtori Academy school counsel blue court: 17  
  
* ------- * Change in place might be ** ------ **  
  
'What's going on in their heads'  
  
"Speech"  
  
(Authors side comments)  
  
Ok to the story  
  
Chapter 4  
  
* At Juban High School* (I've just thrown all the senshi into the same school Setsuna is a history teacher)  
  
Juri: "You three better behave /Speaking manly to Naru, Usagi and Mike/ and your all taking fencing class."  
  
Usagi: "What makes you think we'll cause trouble?"  
  
Miki sighs: "OK just don't cause too much havoc."  
  
/All three smile and disappear into school/  
  
*Usagi's homeroom ten minutes early for class* (Outers minus Setsuna are in the same homeroom with the excuse of repeating a year since their school had a ^Gas explosion^ Hotaru just aged to 18 it makes my life easier)  
  
Umino shouting to the class: "Hey I heard that there are two new students and teachers. They were former students of Ohtori Academy you know the best school in that area." /Continues to blab about what he found out. Both Usagi and Naru enter the room and sit down in their seats talking to one another. The senshi are extremely shock that Usagi is there and early/  
  
*Ten minutes later*  
  
Teacher: "Ok class we have two new students joining us today. Come in Sylvie Himemiya and Mike Wolf. Why don't you tell us about yourselves?" /Sylvie and Mike walk in/  
  
Sylvie: "I'm Sylvie Himemiya. I enjoy gardening my favourite flower is a rose. I will not date anyone. I'm the sister of the principle of Ohtori Academy."  
  
Mike: "I'm Mike Wolf. I enjoy fencing, maths most subjects and timing things. I'm a former member of the school counsel at Ohtori. I was nicknamed timekeeper."  
  
Mr Beer (What I had to give him a name):Ok class ask your questions now and Sylvie and Mike since you don't know anyone here I'll have someone to show you around."  
  
Sylvie and Mike: "We'll have Usagi and Naru show us around."  
  
Mr Beer: "OK you'll be sitting next to Usagi and Naru." /Looks around the class/ "Where are Usagi Tsukino and Naru Osaka?" /Two hand raise up from people not wearing the correct school uniform/ "What are you two thinking that is the incorrect school uniform go."  
  
Usagi: "We've got the principle's permission to wear this uniform like Mike's have any problems?" /Raises an eyebrow/  
  
Mr Beer: "Are you two trying to lie./Is stopped by Sylvie with a note/ "I'm sorry it seems like you do have the principle's permission." /After reading the note/  
  
*The lesson has started and 20 minutes into the lesson*  
  
/Fire alarms go off Mr Beer looks up/  
  
Mr Beer: "OK class I'll go first and remember to go in a single line." /Opens the door when a bucket falls on him. The bucket was filled with green slime, the next layer was melted chocolate, neon pink dye and a pillow hit him out of nowhere covering him in feathers. The class tries to stop themselves from laughing. A card floats down which says. /  
  
Card: "This prank was played to you by the Prank Knights and Prank Prince. May the pranks being. Signed Prank Prince and Knights. P.S. Catch us if you can."  
  
/The students watch the teacher cough our feathers/  
  
A neon pink covered in chocolate, slime and feathered Mr Beer: "OK class while I go clean up you can have a self study period." /Goes down the corridor and the class bursts out laughing/  
  
*History class* With Setsuna  
  
Setsuna: "Class today you can do any time period you wish and remember what is history remains as history afterwards for each mistake in the pass there is to be a correction in the future. Any questions on the area you are studying you may ask me. Do you all understand?" /Receives a positive reply/ "You may work in groups or by yourself you will hand in the work after the class. You can also write about a legend if you wish put your name or group on it."  
  
/Senshi are a group and guess what the knight players are all scheming on how to scare the senshi/  
  
* Senshi Group*  
  
Ami: "Is it such a good idea I think to be in this group we won't do the work set."  
  
Haruka: "So it gives us more time to talk about business."  
  
*Knight's group*  
  
Usagi: "Hey can we write the senshi's a little game note and hand that in as well as whatever time period we want."  
  
Mike: "Hand written notes aren't such a good idea if we could type it would be fine."  
  
Sylvie: "You could change it into a computer typed note after you've written it. The other one how about Nazi Germany."  
  
Naru: "I'll agree but one of us needs to make the note."  
  
Usagi: "I'll do the note you three can start on the Nazi Germany. I'll join in after the note is finished." /Smirks/ "The Senshi will wonder how we know who they are."  
  
*End of Class*  
  
/Everyone hands in they're project or group project. A sheet is slipped in without a name and is typed into the pile and everyone leaves/  
  
*Lunch Break* By the basketball courts  
  
/Usagi is playing solo against 5 guys and is winning earning herself a girls cheer group's attention. The other 3 are in the shade of a tree watching Usagi. Sylvie's sitting on the grass, Naru's leaning against the tree and Mike is sitting on a branch timing how long it takes for Usagi to score each time. /  
  
*After losing the cheer leading girls*  
  
/Naru is teasing Usagi as they go to watch Juri fence other people/  
  
Naru: "Trying to get a girl gang chasing you. I'm sure that you and Utena had girls that just loved you for saying good morning to them."  
  
Usagi: "Quit reminding me already. All the senshi I think are taking fencing this year. Well Ami, Hotaru and Michiru are watching the others."  
  
Mike: "Lets get changed soon we have Juri after lunch and Miki's suppose to be helping out." /Looks at his watch/  
  
Sylvie: "I'm watching in the side lines since I refused to attend fencing."  
  
Naru: "It would be weird if the rose bride could use a sword." /Not noticing Usagi's hand go to her side and Sylvie looking down at the floor however Mike notices Usagi's reaction but decides not to bring up what caused that reaction. They start to hear the crowd gathered to watch the fencing match going on. Usagi and company climb up a tree. OK and Sylvie had wisely chosen to stay on the ground because of the fact she is the one wearing a girl school uniform. /  
  
* In the tree*  
  
Usagi: "that reminds me did you guys feel something to do with our powers last night? Like an awakening of some sort."  
  
Naru: "It held the aura of flame and out ranks me in the court."  
  
Sylvie: "The phoenix has awakened yet still needs to know what to do for he doesn't have access of the letters or knows what the ring is for."  
  
/The other three glance at one another. /  
  
Mike: "So he's awake and freed finally I though it would be at least a century for him to get himself freed."  
  
Usagi: "He's going to kill me not duel Me." /Continues to watch the match. / "Miki's going to lose. What would you say if we gave Juri her old title at school?" /Mischief sparkling in her eyes. /  
  
Mike: "You realise all the girls will end up falling for the silent Panther? But the title does match her." /Naru and Sylvie nods/  
  
Usagi: "Think they'll learn to leave her alone some more." /Yells/ "GOD PRINCE." /Just as Juri scores the point for the match. Juri's fencing helmet is removed and all the girls in the crowd are calling her Prince. She is glaring into the crowd looking for the person who first yelled it out before noticing 3 flashes something from a tree with Sylvie standing under it. Miki removes his own helmet exclaims it was a great match then follows to where Juri is glaring at and smirks lightly and takes out a stopwatch and starts to time. Mike repeats this action as they make their way through the crowd even though people just parted the instant they saw the different uniforms. The senshi had been watching the match between the two new teachers and as the crowd parted. It seems to be Usagi talking to the Orange hair teacher. 'Was orange even natural?'/  
  
*Fencing class and Miki has a free so he's here to help* (I plan to make the senshi not catch onto anything right in their face for now. I have nothing against the senshi's even though I do like the outers more than the inners but cape boy does sux.)  
  
/All the people attending class have their helmets on so they wont know who is who. People not attending but are watching sit on the side. Juri comes in giving off the feeling that she is not to be approached in any way or have her anger directed at you. /  
  
All students have the same inner though 'Eep she's a panther whatever I do I mustn't anger her. She's too dangerous.' Well almost all the students there are three that are unafraid of the Silent Panther. (I'm sure you can guess whom.)  
  
Juri: "Ok. You will have a fencing match through this lesson from the last teacher some of you are very skilled in his point of view but I am not him. I will decide who will fence with whom. You will introduce yourself after and only after you have fenced with them. This may take a few lessons because both me a Miki" /Points to the blue haired maths teacher/ "will also be fencing against you. Do you understand what I have said? I also want your best effort nothing less."  
  
/The whole class responds in a positive manner. /  
  
Juri: "For the people watching I want you to be able to identify a certain fencer by the way he or she fences. Do you understand?"  
  
/Another positive responds from the viewers/  
  
Juri: "Alright let the matches being." /Both she and Miki have pulled on their helmets and disappeared into the crowd of fencers before the students could make sure they aren't fencing them. / (Not that 3 students really cared about it.)  
  
*Sideline*  
  
Hotaru: "Hey isn't that the new student lets go talk to her and she if she can tell who is who. I mean we can tell which fencers are Haruka-papa, Minako, Rei and Makato. I wonder is she can tell who Mike is in there if he takes fencing?" /Gets Ami and Michiru to come along and introduce themselves/  
  
Hotaru: "Hi, I'm Hotaru Tomoe. They're Ami Mizuno and Michiru Kaiou. I know your name because we're in the same homeroom, Sylvie."  
  
Sylvie: "It's my pleasure to met you. Can you identify anyone?" /Looking towards the crowd of fencers/  
  
Michiru: "I know which one is Haruka Tenou."  
  
Ami: "Makato, Rei and Minako are the ones we can tell apart that includes Haruka."  
  
Sylvie glances over: "A close group of friends?" /All three nod/ "I can identify all five of my own friends since I know both the teachers."  
  
Hotaru: "Really?" /Sylvie nods/  
  
Sylvie smiles: "You see only five people in the group are using their left hand. All the fencers and former fencers from Ohtori can uses both hands but they prefer to use their left."  
  
Ami: "How do you like this school compared to Ohtori?"  
  
Sylvie seems to be thinking: "Ohtori is a lot larger and has apartments for students to stay at. It has a tower for the student council. There's a forest behind the school that is forbidden for students to approach. I helped to take care of the rose garden my brother allowed to have within the school grounds. There are some extra activities that this school doesn't have and haven't got the right equipment for." /Continues to watch the matches. /  
  
*Near the end of class*  
  
/Everyone had scattered to his or her friends to talk. The senshi are having a slight conversation with Sylvie when five people still masked come over/  
  
Michiru: "So whom did you guys win against?"  
  
Haruka bitterly: "All but five." /Starts to mumble curses under her breath/  
  
Hotaru: "Who?" /Haruka just mumbles/  
  
Sylvie: "She lost against Juri, Miki, Mike, Naru and Usagi."  
  
Ami: "How would you know?"  
  
Sylvie: "The five she lost to used their left hand."  
  
Michiru: "Oh. I didn't know that Usagi and Naru could fence."  
  
/Masked guys take off their helmets. /  
  
Usagi: "Well I can fence Michiru."  
  
Minako: "Yea you are very skilled but how?'  
  
Naru: "Me and Usa did attend Ohtori and fencing caught our interest. Juri was fencing captain."  
  
Ami: "When did you attend Ohtori Academy?"  
  
Usagi: "When I was 13 stayed there for about a year." /Shrugs and turns to go get changed. /  
  
Miki: "You two should go get changed as well."  
  
*At crowns arcade* while the other's are in school  
  
Motoki: "May I take you order sir? And may I have your name since you haven't been here before."  
  
Jadeite: "My names Jason or my friends call me Jade. I'll have a coke." /Writes down the order and notices Jadeit. Jason's ring smirks. Leaves and comes back with two cokes and sits down opposite him pushing the drink forward. /  
  
Motoki smiles: "It's on the house."  
  
Jason: "Huh Why?"  
  
Motoki: "Do you know the meaning of the ring your wearing?"  
  
/Jason looks at the ring then back at Motoki and shakes his head for no./  
  
Motoki /Chuckles and shows Jason his own ring/: "It symbolizes a duellist. A duellist challenges other duellists normally the Champion duellist. If you win then the rose bride follows you. You gain the power of Revolution along with a certain sword. For a red ring the sword if known as Dios. For the blue one we have the sword of Flux (I had know idea as what to name it).  
  
Jason: "Alright I challenge you."  
  
Motoki: "Sorry I'm not the current champion and I won't tell you who is. You'll have to find out yourself."  
  
Jason /Gets up to leave/: "Thank you for the information." /Goes out the door/  
  
Motoki smirks: "And let the games being."  
  
*At crowns arcade* Half an hour after school  
  
Motoki /Putting down drinks/: Jade has paid a visit he knows what the ring means." /Looks at Mike/ "How many tricks did you guys play?"  
  
Mike: "Oh not that many only three teachers off the list."  
  
Motoki raises and eyebrow: "Three?"  
  
Juri: "All their teachers but three which were me, Miki and Setsuna."  
  
Motoki: "What is it with you guys and causing chaos at school. The drinks are on the house for the Revolutionary knights."  
  
Naru: "The time for change will arrive."  
  
Usagi: "And the time of Revolution will being."  
  
*Outer's mansion* Sometime in the evening  
  
/Setsuna is marking the schoolwork. 'Why did I even choose history? So much stuff isn't even real.' Continues to go through and suddenly stops/  
  
Setsuna: 'Oh my god who wrote this? Its got even more detail than what I could find. Wait would the knights know who we are.' "Michiru we need to call a n=meeting now and don't ask me why we'll talk about it at Rei's place."  
  
*Hikawa shrine sudden senshi meeting*  
  
Rei: "Setsuna why did you suddenly call this meeting?"  
  
Setsuna: "Because of this." /Waves a sheet/ "It has information on how the knights came to be. The problem is it came from one of my students in our class there's no name but it seems like they know who we are." /Reads what the sheet says/  
  
Sheet: "Two princes betrayed. Two girls as witches. Let the search beings. The owners, which hold noble hearts. A test against a former noble prince one who has lost his innocence. The witches will do this for all eternity until then new princes are found. The remaining duellists will become the guards when the curse has finally been removed and the witches are freed. Change and revolution will always happen. When all that was done wrong has been done right. The Knights of Revolution will rise once more. Until that time their souls and spirit will be reborn again and again and again. May the time of Revolution being."  
  
Setsuna: "What I fear is that the Knights know who we are but we don't know them."  
  
To be continued  
  
Note Sylvie is to be the blue rose bride. Anthy is the red rose bride. The school counsel that Utena Tenjou fights will be known as the red court. The characters I still need to make to have been the school counsel that fought against Usagi will be known as the blue court. I'm willing to take any ideas on what to write. Also Utena Tenjou will be Usagi's older sister. 


	6. Information on the Knights

Princes Utena Tenjou: Age 21 Hair colour: Pink Position in the Red and Black Ring Court: Prince Knight Name: Relatives: Younger sister Usagi Tenjou. Colour of Rose Duel: Pink Armour: Gold  
  
Usagi Tenjou Formerly known as Usagi Tsukino: Age 17 Hair Colour: Blond Position in the Blue and Death Ring Court: Prince Knight Name: Cosmos Knight formally known as Silver Cosmos Knight. Relatives: Older Sister Utena Tenjou. Adopted Family: Kenji Tsukino, Ikuko Tsukino and Shingo Tuskino. Colour of Rose Duel: Sliver Armour: Gold  
  
Rose Brides Anthy Himemiya: Age looks 21 real age unknown idea since from the cartoon she sounds like she and her brother are immortals. Hair colour: Dark purple Position in the Red and Black Ring Court: Rose Bride Relatives: Sylvie Himemiya younger by 3 years and Akio Ohtori older brother by 2 years.  
  
Sylvie Himemiya: Age looks 19 real age unknown more or less the same as Anthy. Hair colour: A light shade of purple Position in the Blue and Death Ring Court: Rose Bride Relatives: Anthy Himemiya older by 3 years and Akio Ohtori older brother by 5 years.  
  
Red Knights  
  
Miki Karou: Age 20 (I Just realised he was younger that Utena: P) Hair colour: Blue Position in the Red Ring Court: Guard. Timer. 5th in command of the Red guards Knight Name: Red Wolf Relatives: Younger sister Kozue Kaoru. Colour of Rose Duel: Blue Armour: Red  
  
Juri Arisugawa: Age 23 Hair colour: Orange Position in the Red Ring Court: Guard. Fencer. 4th in command of the Red guards Knight Name: Red Panther Relatives: None Colour of Rose Duel: Orange Armour: Red  
  
Touga Kiriyuu: Age 24 Hair colour: Red Position in the Red Ring Court: Guard. Playboy. Leader of the Red guards Knight Name: Red Dragon Relatives: Younger sister Nanami Kiriyuu Colour of Rose Duel: Orange Armour: Red  
  
Kyouichi Saionji: Age 24 Hair colour: Green Position in the Red Ring Court: Guard. Kendo. 2nd in command of the Red guards Knight Name: Red Phoenix Relatives: None Colour of Rose Duel: Green Armour: Red  
  
Nanami Kiriyuu: Age 20 Hair colour: Blonde Position in the Red Ring Court: Guard. 3rd in command of the Red guards Knight Name: Red Unicorn Relatives: Older Brother Touga Kiriyuu Colour of Rose Duel: Yellow Armour: Red  
  
Black Knights Kanae Ohtori: Age 20 Hair colour: Pale Blond Position in the Black Ring Court: Guard. Only be commanded by the Red Prince 1st in command if anything happens to the Red prince of both groups. Knight Name: Black Raven formally known as Silver Phoenix 5th in command Relatives: none Colour of Rose Duel: Black formally Silver Armour: Black formally Silver  
  
Kozue Kaoru: Age 19 Hair colour: Blue Position in the Black Ring Court: Guard.5th in command of the Black Guards Knight Name: Black Wolf Relatives: Older Brother Miki Kaoru Colour of Rose Duel: Black Armour: Black  
  
Shiori Takatsuki: Age23 Hair colour: Reddish purple Position in the Black Ring Court: Guard. 4th in command of the Black Guards Knight Name: Black Panther Relatives: none Colour of Rose Duel: Black Armour: Black  
  
Wakaba Shinohara: Age 21 Hair colour: Orangey red (I think) Position in the Black Ring Court: Guard. 2nd in command of the Black Guards Knight Name: Black Phoenix Relatives: none Colour of Rose Duel: Black Armour: Black  
  
Keiko Sonada: Age 20 Hair colour: Brown Position in the Black Ring Court: Guard. Leader of the Black Guards Knight Name: Black Dragon Relatives: none Colour of Rose Duel: Black Armour: Black  
  
Mitsuru Tsuwabuki: Age 15 Hair colour: Blond Position in the Black Ring Court: Guard. 3rd in command of the Black Guards Knight Name: Black Unicorn Relatives: none Colour of Rose Duel: Black Armour: Black  
  
Blue Knights Naru Osaka: Age 17 Hair colour: Position in the Blue Ring Court: Guard 3rd in command of Blue Guards Knight name: Blue Unicorn Relatives: Her mum (If I decide to find out what her mum's called) Colour of Rose Duel: Armour: Blue  
  
Mike Wolf: Age 17 Hair colour: Light Blue Position in the Blue Ring Court: Guard 5th in command of Blue Guards Knight name: Blue Wolf Relatives: None Colour of Rose Duel: Blue Armour: Blue  
  
Motoki Furuhata: Age 20 Hair colour: Blond Position in the Blue Ring Court: Guard. Leader of Blue Guards Knight name: Blue Dragon Relatives: A younger sister Unazuki Furuhata Colour of Rose Duel: Yellow Armour: Blue  
  
Jadeite Hawk Also known as Jason or Jade: Age looks 24 just add a thousand years. Hair colour: Blond Position in the Blue Ring Court: Guard 2nd in command of Blue Guards Knight name: Blue Phoenix Relatives: none Colour of Rose Duel: Red Armour: Blue  
  
Celina Feline: Age 18 Hair colour: Brown Position in the Blue Ring Court: Guard 4th in command of Blue Guards Knight name: Blue Panther Relatives: none Colour of Rose Duel: Dark blue Armour: Blue  
  
Death Knights Unazuki Furuhata: Age 19 Hair colour: Blond Position in the Death Ring Court: Guard. Leader of Death Guards Knight name: Death Dragon Relatives: An older brother Motoki Furuhata Colour of Rose Duel: Dark purple close to black Armour: Dark purple close to black  
  
Michael Darkman: Age 21 Hair colour: Black Position in the Death Ring Court: Guard. 2nd in command of the Death Guards Knight Name: Death Phoenix Relatives: A twin sister Zoe Darkman Colour of Rose Duel: Dark purple close to Black Armour: Dark Purple close to black  
  
Zoe Darkman: Age 21 Hair colour: Black Position in the Death Ring Court: Guard. Only be commanded by the Blue Prince 1st in command if anything happens to the Blue prince of both groups. Knight name: Death Raven formally known as Silver Tiger 4th in command. Relatives: a twin brother Michael Darkman Colour of Rose Duel: Dark purple close to Black formally Silver Armour: Dark Purple close to black formally Silver  
  
Kevin Whiteman: Age 20 Hair colour: Dark purple close to black Position in the Death Ring Court: Guard. 4th in command of the Death court Knight name: Death Panther Relatives: None Colour of Rose Duel: Dark purple close to Black Armour: Dark Purple close to black  
  
Nicholas Rostek: Age 20 Hair colour: Red Position in the Death Ring Court: Guard. 5th in command of the Death court Knight name: Death wolf Relatives: Younger sister Clover Rostek Colour of Rose Duel: Dark purple close to Black Armour: Dark Purple close to black  
  
Clover Rostek: Age 18 Hair colour: Red Position in the Death Ring Court: Guard. 3rd in command of the Death court Knight name: Death unicorn Relatives: Older brother Nicholas Rostek Colour of Rose Duel: Dark purple close to Black Armour: Dark Purple close to black  
  
Dead Silver guards (they'll come alive if I truly feel like it)  
  
Nephrite Maxfield also known as Nick: Age looks 24 just add a thousand years. Hair colour: Reddish Position in the Silver Ring Court: 2nd in command of Silver Guards Knight name: Silver Griffin Relatives: none Colour of Rose Duel: Silver Armour: Silver  
  
Zoisite Falcon also known as Zack: Age looks 24 just add a thousand years. Hair colour: Blond Position in the Silver Ring Court: 3rd in command of Silver Guards Knight name: Silver Unicorn Relatives: Kunzite Colour of Rose Duel: Silver Armour: Silver  
  
Kunzite Falcon also known as Max: Age looks 24 just add a thousand years. Hair colour: Reddish Position in the Silver Ring Court: 1st in command of Silver Guards Knight name: Silver Dragon Relatives: Zoisite Colour of Rose Duel: Silver Armour: Silver 


	7. school, starlight return, prank and info...

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any other cartoons I may take to complete with fan fiction. However I will own any characters I make for with story.  
  
OK from now on it'll take longer to update for three reasons the chapters are getting a bit longer each time I'm typing it I do the corrections for the next time I add a chapter. Two my teachers are being very nice in giving us homework. It's not nice if it due ever other day.  
  
Three yes I'm continuing to write this story very slowly: P  
  
Yes it's been ages but this is 15 pages so I hope it makes up.  
  
Ages  
  
Inners: 17 Outer: 18 (minus Setsuna) Setsuna: Looks 23 + a few thousand for her real age Darien: 20 Ohtori Academy school counsel red court: 21 Anthy: Looks 21 real age unknown idea since from the cartoon she sounds like she and her brother are immortals. Sylvie: Looks 19 real age unknown more or less the same as Anthy. Ohtori Academy school counsel blue court: 17  
  
* ------- * Change in place might be ** ------ **  
  
'What's going on in their heads'  
  
"Speech"  
  
(Authors side comments)  
  
OK to the story  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Rei: "OK so they know who we are but that doesn't explain why you're so worried."  
  
Setsuna: "As the guardian of time I have been allowed to see all past kingdoms that existed even as far back as 5000 years ago. Except one a kingdom of that time called it the Kingdom of Change or the Kingdom of Revolution. I paid a visit to it once. The kingdom was wealthy all civilians had a good life. No body starved everyone treated each other with respect. Their technology was even more advanced than in the Silver Millennium."  
  
Haruka: "So what it still doesn't exist any more no matter how perfect it seemed."  
  
Setsuna: "The Silver Millennium no longer exists either. The King's nephew who was named heir to the crown after his own two sons disappeared or die I don't know caused the downfall. He was bloodthirsty after the King's death he used his own army to try destroys other kingdoms. However the Knights that had taken the oath to the late king's sons rebelled against him. If anyone of that kingdom survived they made sure their own technology will be lost in all times. The timegate cannot show me about the kingdom. I had to visit to find out. The castle of the kingdom had disappeared not even it's ruins could be found."  
  
Hotaru: "That makes it sound like there was even more destruction to have caused it. I mean even the moon place had ruins. But wouldn't the knights have taken a new oath to the new heir?"  
  
Setsuna: "No they choose to make sure the new heir made right choices otherwise they would kill him that they did do. They'll also never let Crystal Tokyo form because they will believe that there will be no more change after it exists if they know. But the main question now is how they know who we are."  
  
Ami: "Well the only person who knows would be Usagi but I doubt she would tell anyone plus the knights seem willing to help maybe we can work with them."  
  
Haruka: "yea right they treat us like amateurs compared to their power you saw how they made mars seem like a child."  
  
Rei: "If their souls are 5000 years older then ours which are only 100 years old it would seem like we were children."  
  
Setsuna: "Luna what's happening at the Tsukino's with Usagi?"  
  
Luna: "Usagi didn't come home the Tsukino's are going to a friends place this evening where I don't know. They didn't seem that worried that Usagi wasn't there."  
  
Makato: "She probably spent the night at Naru's"  
  
Tenjou's residence* Dinner time well after dinner  
  
Usagi: "Mum you didn't have to help us make dinner but your cooking great. Dad has you finished glaring at Touga, Miki, Mike and Saionji yet?"  
  
Motoki: "Don't worry Kenji they're not going to be her boyfriend their just friends of me and Utena."  
  
Kenji: "Fine but if I hear that you've made a move on my daughter then the last thing they'll see is down the barrel of my shotgun."  
  
Ikuko: "The dessert Anthy and Sylvie made was very good."  
  
Utena: "They're good at cooking apart from curry." /Smiles as she remembers a certain switch bodies time at Ohtori/ (if you seen it was the curry accident I think it was from episode 8 of RGU)  
  
*Later on in the night*  
  
Usagi: "Sure you don't want to stay the night we got more than enough room." 'Since every knight has a room here'  
  
Kenji: 'No I'm sure the boys won't try anything oh and Motoki make sure they stay away from my daughter."  
  
/The Tsukino's leave/  
  
Utena: "All right we can practice our powers. Glad you could make it Motoki and Unazuki.  
  
* Castle of illusion* (Think it's called that)  
  
Utena: "OK sword practice first then we'll split into groups to fight." /After a few hours of training/  
  
* 2 o'clock in the morning*  
  
Usagi: "Finally done I can get a few hours of sleep."  
  
Utena: "Practices sessions are longer on Fridays and Saturdays since you don't need to go to school the next day."  
  
/Usagi Groans then falls asleep. /  
  
* Where ever Jadeite is*  
  
/Newspaper clippings everywhere with one thing in common were mentioned the sailor senshi. /  
  
Jadeite: "Great." /Continues training himself/ "Now there are 9 senshi if we don't start counting that senshi in training or the Starlights and any other possible drop ins. God it was hard enough with just 3 senshi but now I have at least 9 to deal with. Well if I get rid of Sailor Moon it should be the easiest way to deal with them." /Smirks evilly/ "No leader a split group easier to kill." /Stops training and reads the last two articles on the senshi/ "Hey where is Sailor Moon I mean all the other 8 have been mentioned." /Eyes harden/ "I know she's still alive. When I get the power of Revolution you senshi are so dead." /Gets back to training/ 'I wonder if she got kicked out...doesn't matter there will be one dead Usagi Tsukino. I should make some youma just to see have strong they are now.' /Looks at a picture of Usagi and the senshi in civilian form/ 'At least I know who the senshi are. I'll send a youma to Tokyo Park tomorrow evening I need to test and see how strong they are now.'  
  
* The next morning* The T.V. is on  
  
Usagi: "Utena is one of the black guards here? An what's with the bike that gold silver and black?"  
  
Utena: "Sagi Raven's here you know Kanae Ohtori and I've heard Mitsuru joined your school two grades below you. The other bike is your Birthday present from the past 4 years."  
  
Usagi: "How did you know I had a licence?"  
  
Utena: "Your parents. Kanae says that Phobos and Deimos Say that there has been a black cat with a moon crest spying on your room at the Tsukino's"  
  
Usagi: "That's Luna probably wondering where I'm at and making sure that I don't tell people about them."  
  
T.V. Reporter: "We are pleased to announce that the Three Lights have decided to re enter their former career as music idols and their famous piece Search for your love. They will be attending Juuban high school."  
  
Usagi: "Well the Starlights are back. I wonder why."  
  
* School*  
  
/A crowd is around the school gate. Most of the crowd is waiting for the Three Lights. Part of the girls are waiting for Mike, Miki, Juri, Naru and Usagi. One guy in the crowd was waiting for them to and hoping a certain girl tagged along. Two red sport cars arrive as well as one blue bike and a silver black one with a strange golden rose pattern next to the symbol of cosmos. /  
  
Mitsuru: "Hi guys. Since there are tales around such as um... the prank knights and prince."  
  
Mike: "Yep all fun against the teachers."  
  
Mitsuru /shrugs/: "Don't really care about what you do in school." /Seems to be thinking of something/ "Did you guys bring in that lion to school during April Fools day back then. On second thoughts how did you get it to school."  
  
Usagi: "That's our secret. Let's just get to class. Oh yea met us for lunch. Um Touga why did you come?"  
  
Touga /shrugs/: "To charm girls. OK fine I needed to know where the school was under Kanae's orders even though most of your group is older. Miki we're hoping you can help out to make some communicator for everyone."  
  
Miki: "What do you want it to look like watch, calculator or arm protector?"  
  
Usagi /before everyone else could say their suggestions. /: "Arm protector the Sailor Senshi have had a watch and calculator communicator look alike. Personalise the communicators so we don't call ourselves and have group buttons as well as a cover over the buttons. Make it hard to break the Senshi's communicators always seem to break somehow. Is that possible?"  
  
Miki: "Nothing is impossible I'll just borrow Mike, my sis and Unazuki. Once I get everything together I'll design the protectors to be personalised and only the owner can activate it."  
  
Juri: "Let's go those Lights will be here soon."  
  
*Usagi's homeroom*  
  
Mr. Beer: "We have an extra 3 students joining us today. Introduce yourselves and take an empty desk." /The lights enter the classroom/  
  
Taiki: "I'm Taiki Kou as many of you probably know and my brothers Seiya and Yaten Kou."  
  
/They pick a desk close to the other Senshi while Seiya gets a desk as close as possible to Usagi. /  
  
Usagi: "Sylvie I just realised how did you sign up for my homeroom?"  
  
Sylvie: "The principle didn't really care with which year I wished to be in. He just asked which homeroom I wanted and here I am. I guess it because of all the weird stuff that happens here."  
  
Usagi sarcastic: "That a great relief just let the schools blame everything on them."  
  
Naru: "Considering the number of weird attacks lets see a lot like cardians, a phage, people staring at mirrors, everyone in a hurry, weird pets..." (Think they're spelt like that)  
  
Usagi: "OK you have listed enough all ready. It's not my fault school goes strange."  
  
Mike: "Mugen Academy being levelled to the ground by a /cough/ ^ gas ^ explosion."  
  
Usagi: "Or the fact schools maybe destroyed"  
  
Sylvie: "So who is going to spy on the Senshi we should know what's going on with them in order for us to know how to help out."  
  
Usagi: "Utena has her raven to get the two temple guardians to keep on the Senshi. I'll probably take a night to put some buys into the room. Actually two rooms one for the scares fire and the other in the meeting room as well as a camera."  
  
Naru: "You know they'll be very amazed at who the leader of the gang is."  
  
Mr. Beer: "You four at the back be quiet."  
  
Usagi: "He's asking for it."  
  
/As the teacher continues writing on the board and talks about what he was teaching them. A bag of glue appears above him out of the view of every student well almost every student a long with a bag of different coloured glitter falls at the same time with a little card/  
  
Card: "As a teacher you should also respect the students after all if they weren't here you would be unemployed. Signed Prank Prince  
  
PS. Your lucky my partners didn't help in this prank."  
  
/It was read by the glitter fairy/ (Not really more like teacher)  
  
Mr. Beer: "You will read and make notes on this and the next chapter class dismissed." /Heads for the showers. /  
  
Naru: "That was nasty Usa."  
  
Usagi: "I could have made it worse."  
  
*Maths with Miki*  
  
Miki: "OK compared to Maths at Ohtori your syllabus is very easy. I'm willing to help you if you're stuck. You may also ask each other I would prefer if it was Miki, Mr. Taiki Kou or Miss Ami Mizuno."  
  
Usagi: "Why is this subject a must take?"  
  
Sylvie: "Look on the bright side we done this before and you remember. Besides Miki wants us to continue to teach you Ohtori's level of Maths." /Usagi groans/  
  
*Lunch break indoor basketball courts*  
  
/Seiya has once again beaten the basketball player (episodes 174) and called him a baka (Idiot)/  
  
Basketball player: "hey Seiya why don't you join the team?"  
  
Seiya: "Not interested football's more my thing."  
  
Basketball player: "You should play the girl on the outdoor basketball courts. She's very good she can play five of us guys and still win."  
  
Seiya: "Cool where's the outdoor courts?"  
  
Basketball player: "Back of the school you'll be able to hear the cheerleaders." /Leave through the door/ "You can't miss them."  
  
*Outdoor courts*  
  
/Surprised senshi, 5 basketball players being tired out by a Usagi who has barely broken into a sweat moving at a quick speed the senshi haven't seen before scoring another basket. /  
  
Mike/ smirks/: 'So they've never seem Usa play before must be a shock since Usa was so different back then.' /Glances at his watch "Usa." /Usagi finishes scoring another basket/  
  
Usagi: "What is it Mike?"  
  
Mike: "We need to go meet Juri and the others in ten minutes an Miki will probably be able to guess when we arrive and if we're late Juri won't like it."  
  
Usagi: "I know and I promised Mitsuru to meet them. Now isn't the time to break promises."  
  
Mike: "Hey maybe the guys will let us keep a pet."  
  
Naru: "Better not be a cat or dog."  
  
Mike: "I was thinking of a wolf."  
  
Usagi: "Mike ask the other's first. Hey Seiya great to have you guys back. I'll talk later after seeing some teachers."  
  
* Where ever they gather*  
  
/Juri and Miki stand behind Usagi/  
  
Mitsure: "The death knights refuse to reply to us." /Glances at the two red guards/ "God it's not like I pulled your swords out I took Nanami's sword."  
  
Juri: "Your still a black knight an opposite of what we the red knights are."  
  
Usagi: "Look you will be working together otherwise why call everyone to be here?"  
  
Naru: "It's true you know besides unlike you we have settled most of our differences. Besides Juri you've made up with Shiori so forgive and make up it was a misunderstanding."  
  
Mitsure: "Well the death's aren't replying to any of us maybe Usagi you should call them so that they will arrive or at least reply."  
  
Usagi: "I'll call them but not let them fight for a while the senshi won't notice if there are the same number of people with me but a different number of knights. If there's nothing else I need to go hang out with the Lights since they're back. OK see you guys after school. Naru and Mike you two can follow if you wish but I scene the enemy's energy gathering around so if I'm correct there will be an attack before the end of lunch so stay out of sight to change. I know I can't order you three but I'll be thankful if you help out. Sylvie you stay inside school and can watch from the window. I don't need to worry about you."  
  
* Usagi with Seiya, Yaten and Taiki*  
  
Seiya: "How come you weren't with the others during lunch?"  
  
Usagi: "Nothing much two new teacher's are helping out a fencing and maths as well as old friends coming back. Nothing much"  
  
/A black portal suddenly opens up within the sight of the senshi. Please note that Usagi's eyes rolled at how easy she had found it to predict an attack. Senshi run off to transform. Starlights transform after seeing no one apart from Usagi around. Not noticing two figures hiding in the leaves of a tree or the three forms at the top of the school building./  
  
* Tree*  
  
Blue Unicorn: "Do they even look clearly to make sure no one but themselves are around before they transform. I mean imagine us as the enemy and hello we know your civilian forms now. What's with the flashy lights and becoming nude before you can fight. Think let's transform in front of the enemy and the enemy is male I mean the uniform is revealing enough."  
  
Blue wolf: "They sure give an eyeful if the enemy has a lust feeling I hate to find out what would happen. You know if I weren't a fighter I'd have a nosebleed seeing them transform. At least the others were bright enough to run somewhere before they transform."  
  
Blue Unicorn: "Bet you some other knight will see them transform. Oh they finally come back."  
  
Blue Wolf: "Let's just watch how they fight if it gets too close to the prince its one dead youma. After all like the other prince she broke the chains that Ohtori seem to bring to us."  
  
Blue Unicorn: "But older chains bind us to her."  
  
/Red Dragon, Unicorn and Death Dragon have arrived and are in the same tree with the other two./  
  
Blue Wolf: "Red Panther and Wolf along with Black Unicorn are on the school roof."  
  
Red Dragon: "Thanks." /Both Red knights disappear and reappear on the roof./  
  
Death Dragon: "So what were you talking about?"  
  
Blue Unicorn: "You know chains to Ohtori are broken but older chains bind us to the prince.'  
  
Death Dragon: "I never thought you would complain about it. After all we were free and could do whatever we wanted to do for all the years she forgot. You, my brother and me willingly kept an eye on her no force and she'd never make us do what we don't wish for. As much as we protect her she will in the end also be the one protecting us. I hope I can challenge Saturn."  
  
/All three knights watch as a second youma that appeared sometime during their conversation. Even through they sensed it appear. They prepare to enter the game./  
  
Blue Wolf: "Why's that."  
  
Death Dragon: "She holds the aura of Death the aura I as a Death knight can challenge."  
  
* School roof* /After transformation of the Starlights*  
  
Red Panther: "They need to keep a better eye out before they transform." /Looks at Red Wolf who has just turned round to look back at the scene./ "True they were nude so I say you've blushed a lot."  
  
Red Wolf: "Of course I blushed they were naked a sight I wasn't suppose to see until I do take a girl to bed."  
  
Black Unicorn: "I agree with Red Wolf you're a girl its different plus you've got nothing against seeing one naked."  
  
Red Panther: "True but their uniforms are more revealing than the white senshi's uniform besides we can ignore them."  
  
/Red Dragon and Unicorn appear/  
  
Red Unicorn: "What are you guys talking about? The Blues are going on about duties."  
  
Red Wolf: "Their Uniform going on up here is very revealing."  
  
Red Dragon: "I see no problem with the uniform."  
  
Red Panther: "That's because you're a playboy. You know what some say about playboys have 20 years of normal sex life, 10 years of a lion, 10 year of a money and 10 years making a jackass of himself."  
  
Red Dragon: "Hahahaha I can't stand your sense of humour."  
  
* And back to the senshi*  
  
Sailor Star Fighter: "Usagi aren't you going to transform?"  
  
Usagi: "You should ask the other senshi why. I'll stay out of the way." /Goes under a tree near the other knights./  
  
Sailor Star Healer: "Penetrating the darkness at night,"  
  
Sailor Star Maker: "The air of freedom breaks through,"  
  
Sailor Star Fighter: "We are the three sacred shooting stars."  
  
Sailor Star Fighter: "Sailor Star Fighter."  
  
Sailor Star Maker: "Sailor Star Maker."  
  
Sailor Star Healer: "Sailor Star Healer."  
  
All three: "Sailor Starlights Stage on."  
  
/The other senshi arrive/  
  
Venus: "Halt schools are a place for people to gain education and skills for there future. In the name of Venus..."  
  
Mars: "In the name of Mars..."  
  
Mercury: "In the name of Mercury..."  
  
Jupiter: "In the name of Jupiter..."  
  
Inners: "We will punish you."  
  
Uranus: "The sky planet is my guardian deity, soldier of wind, Sailor Uranus!"  
  
Neptune: "The deep sea planet is my guardian deity, soldier of embrace, Sailor Neptune!"  
  
Pluto: "The far-reaching planet, Pluto is my guardian deity, Sailor Pluto!"  
  
Saturn: "My guardian deity is a planet of silence, the soldier of death and rebirth, Sailor Saturn!"  
  
Uranus: "We four soldier of the outer solar system are being led by a new crisis and"  
  
Outers: "Here we are!"  
  
/The youma as stupid just like all the others before it stand there and listen to the speeches and not attack while it has the chance. /  
  
Youma: "Give up the Moon Princess to Prince Malice as well as the Silver Crystal or die."  
  
Usagi: 'Isn't it the same thing every time hand over the Moon Princess and the Silver Crystal or die. Otherwise its lets kill the Moon Princess and rule or destroy earth.'  
  
/Lord Necro appears. /  
  
Lord Necro: "Do as my youma has said and I'll leave without humiliating you with my youma winning through beating you up eh senshi. No knights to help you right now."  
  
All the knights: 'If only you truly knew."  
  
Lord Necro: "Besides I have some special monsters for them to fight."  
  
*Tree*  
  
Blue Unicorn: "Hey Death if its skeletons don't show up at once let us play with them first."  
  
Death Dragon: "I'll sit this one out unless you need my aid or if Usa's safety is truly in danger."  
  
*Back to Necro and senshi*  
  
/This time the senshi attacks seem to effect the youma of course the Outer's and Starlights' attacks were having more effect than the inner's attacks. Everything is going fine until Lord Necro decided to add in another youma to use the ^civilian^ as a hostage. /  
  
Lord Necro: "By the power of Darkness I here by order another youma to join this realm."  
  
/Youma number 2 appears in a flash or dark energy. /  
  
Lord Necro: "Youma grab that girl."  
  
/The youma which seems to resemble a bear with horns on his head advances towards Usagi when a blue and red energy beast comes to defend her. The blue energy came from another tree taking the shape of a wolf. The red one takes the shape of a panther and it cam from the school roof. A voice calls out "DRAGON ROAR" and a big red dragon appears pass through the youma that the senshi were fighting before passing a claw through it. At the same time a blue unicorn with a rider appeared after someone yelled "UNICORN RIDER." The rider successfully decapitates the bear youma. This time the difference of the attacks is that they stayed instead of disappearing. Four knights come out. They are Red Dragon and Panther from the roof and Blue Unicorn and Wolf from the tree. Their own energy beasts move to stand by their owners. /  
  
Blue Unicorn: "What aren't you going to disappear like last time. Since it was a really weak energy ball to make you leave."  
  
Lord Necro: "I wasn't prepared to fight knights that day. You maybe good against a youma but lets see you fight the undead." /Opens up a portal and lets six skeleton warriors come through. / "Since I thought there were only three knights so I was thinking that 2 each but still they should kill you."  
  
Uranus: "How dare you ignore us? WORLD SHAKING." /Hits one of the skeletons and it breaks into a pile of bones. / "What so hard about them?"  
  
Lord Necro: "Watch." /The skeleton puts itself back together again. / "That is way and because of that they cannot be destroyed." (Insert favourite evil laughter here.) "It the undead it is extremely good to tire out and kill your opponents. These six should be able to kill all of you."  
  
Red Dragon: "Oh I doubt it. Yo Saturn works with me and I'll show you how to beat them. The other Reds will help. You'll have to ask the Blues yourself since I cannot order them."  
  
Blue Unicorn: "You're actually going to work with them? Maybe there is a first time for everything. How long did it take you to work with your own group?"  
  
Red Panther: "I'll have to agree. Since they're 11 senshi and 4 of us three groups of three senshi and one knight also one group of two senshi and a knight?"  
  
Blue wolf: "I'll take Mars, Venus and Jupiter. I advise you to take Pluto with Saturn Red Dragon."  
  
Blue Unicorn: "I'm taking Uranus and Neptune I know they have got good team work with one another."  
  
Red Dragon: "I'll take Pluto, Saturn and Mercury."  
  
Red Panther: "I guess I've got the Starlights then."  
  
Uranus: "We aren't items that you can decide without us saying yes." /With the other senshi's agreeing. /  
  
Blue Wolf: "OK fine have you fought the undead before like the skeletons?"  
  
Mercury: "Well no we've dealt with youma, cardians and phages."  
  
Lord Necro: "Have you finished ignoring us yet?"  
  
Red Dragon: "Hang on we're talking about the undead."  
  
Lord Necro: "God it's easy to explain. There are two ways to summon the undead. One is to let its soul go free and use the body. The other is to keep its soul trapped and use it. I like the second way more and Necromancers of the dark side mostly use them. Ooopppps."  
  
Blue Wolf: "Boy you talk a lot about your ways. Are you going to tell us how to kill one next?"  
  
Lord Necro: "You don't have the power or the title you must either hold the title of death or you're a necromancer."  
  
Red Panther /Smirks/: "Will Lady Saturn tell us her title?" /In a perfectly smooth flirting voice. /  
  
Saturn: "The soldier of Death the Rebirth. Why? ... Oh of course I hold the title of Death. Wait a minute and how do you kill them may I ask kind Sir?" /Directed back at the Red Panther. /  
  
Red Panther: "We got some friends with the title of Death as well but then the former members of the Silver guards could kill them easily. So can our Prince. We can kill them with a lot of physical damage but we'll probably use your power." /Throws an energy ball at Necro and he teleports back to wherever the base is. Each of the knights taught the senshi's how to, hit the skeletons in the right places that do cause damage. Red Dragon showed where to hit with the Silent Glaive. Soon there are 6 piles of fine white dusts and six souls floating. /  
  
Blue Unicorn: "You are now free and may leave."  
  
/Five thank them all before disappearing. One floats over to have a private conversation with Red Panther before disappearing/  
  
*Juri's private conversation*  
  
Soul: "Long time no see Juri."  
  
Juri: "Ruka. What are you doing here you should finally rest in peace."  
  
Ruka: "Treat her right Ri all the pain caused was because she though you liked me not her. She may seem like she liked to hurt you but it hurt her as well even thought she never showed it. Promise me Ri help her and protect her promise me and I'll go."  
  
Juri: "Promises cannot just be made based on tomorrow you know that as well as I do."  
  
Ruka: "Fine. Protect her and love her then."  
  
Juri /Smirks under the helmet/: "I promise upon me sword and my title of knight to love her and protect her. For as long as this promise can last."  
  
Ruka: "It was great seeing you again. Remember believe in the power of miracles. Good Bye." /Fades from existence. /  
  
* Back to the Group*  
  
Blue Wolf: "I'm the Blue Wolf sworn to the Prince of the blue rose."  
  
Red Panther: "I'm the Red Panther sworn to the Prince of the red rose."  
  
Red Dragon: "Yo Usa long time no see."  
  
Usagi: 'Note to self kill Touga.' "I could ask why you're here instead of Ohtori academy can I ask. Your duty is to guard. Oh yea if I was still there you still can't tell me what to do Red Dragon. What are you red walking armours walking around here? You guys sux compared to the Silver guys and have you been spying on everyone once they leave Ohtori?"  
  
Red Panther: "Yea we spy on everyone rather surprising that you became a senshi after leaving since you were also a Duellist. The Silver guards got re4classified since 3 of them got killed when you were what 14 even though we know who killed them by accident." /Usagi rolls her eyes at that statement 'I know I killed them'/ "One got dismissed a year before that so the last two were added one to each dark group."  
  
Mars: "You know who they are Usagi?"  
  
Usagi: "Not really there were lots of people walking in their armour at Ohtori." /in complete sarcasms/ "What was it back then?" /Thinks about how much to say/ "5 Blues, 5 Deaths. 6 Red, 5 Blacks, 2 Silvers all I've ever seen why?"  
  
Blue Wolf: "There should have been 5 Blue, 5 Death, 5 Red, 5 Black, 6 Silvers and one gold and spying on you gave us information on who the other senshi are and their abilities. Which can be very impressive. It's been a pleasure but Good Bye."  
  
Blue Unicorn: "Senshi some advice make sure there really are no other people around but I must say cool transformations lots of flashy lights."  
  
Sailor Star Fighter: "You watched us transform!" /Finds herself speaking to thin air as the Knights have already left. /  
  
Mercury: "Care to explain Usagi?"  
  
/Sighs/ Usagi: "There are about 23 Knights I know that walked around Ohtori they're more like keepers that make sure nothing crazy happens at school." 'Yea right they're the ones that made school seem crazy.' "Each Knight had a different reputation and I don't think I've seen them working together before they prefer working solo. Red Dragon is a playboy as far as I know sleeps with anyone guy or girl. Red Panther prefers girls and Black Panther likes to cause Red Panther pain. Black Wolf's brother is Blue Wolf. I have know idea who's older." 'Think I'm going to be lying a lot.' "Black wolf sleeps with girls and something happened between Black Panther and Wolf that caused Red Panther to beat all the fencers that day and change to a weaker hand to beat Black Panther when ^he^ came in. Oh yea Red Dragon slept with Red Phoenix once too but that all I know about them not much really."  
  
Neptune: "What about the Blue, Death and Silver Knights?"  
  
Usagi: "The Blue and Death were willing to work with one another unlike the Red and Black. Silver could easily partner anyone or no one at all and they were slightly more serious." 'No kidding they kept an eye one me when they didn't need too.'  
  
A loud voice: "Usagi where did you run off to whenever there's a monster."  
  
Usagi: "Looks like Naru's looking for me so bye."  
  
/Runs off. Other detransform/  
  
Setsuna: "At least we now know how the Knights know who we are and we know some bits and pieces about them."  
  
*Usagi and Knights*  
  
Usagi: "Touga wht did you suddenly say hi to me? I had to tell the senshi some of your past at Ohtori."  
  
Touga: "They needed to know bits about us. The bells are about to go so we need to leave."  
  
To be continued  
  
Please review please  
  
Note Sylvie is to be the blue rose bride. Anthy is the red rose bride. The school counsel that Utena Tenjou fights will be known as the red court. The characters I still need to make to have been the school counsel that fought against Usagi will be known as the blue court. I'm willing to take any ideas on what to write. Also Utena Tenjou will be Usagi's older sister. 


	8. Encounter with Jadeite, explaining to St...

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any other cartoons I may take to complete with fan fiction. However I will own any characters I make for with story.  
  
OK from now on it'll take longer to update for three reasons the chapters are getting a bit longer each time I'm typing it I do the corrections for the next time I add a chapter. Two my teachers are being very nice in giving us homework. It's not nice if it due ever other day.  
  
Three yes I'm continuing to write this story very slowly: P  
  
Ages  
  
Inners: 17 Outer: 18 (minus Setsuna) Setsuna: Looks 23 + a few thousand for her real age Darien: 20 Ohtori Academy school counsel red court: 21 around Anthy: Looks 21 real age unknown idea since from the cartoon she sounds like she and her brother are immortals. Sylvie: Looks 19 real age unknown more or less the same as Anthy. Ohtori Academy school counsel blue court: 17 around  
  
* ------- * Change in place might be ** ------ **  
  
'What's going on in their heads'  
  
"Speech"  
  
(Authors side comments)  
  
OK to the story  
  
Chapter 6 {Encounter with Jadeite explaining to the Starlights and spying}  
  
* Senshi* (After the fight)  
  
Setsuna: "I'll ask the two teachers about Ohtori they used to be that school's student council so maybe they'll know some more."  
  
Seiya: "How come Usagi didn't transform?"  
  
Rei: "We'll tell you at the meeting later."  
  
*Crowns Arcade* After School *Senshi*  
  
Rei: "So what did you get out of them?"  
  
Setsuna: "Well they made the school sound weird and gave some of the Knight's personalities but that's about it."  
  
Haruka: "What about the personalities?"  
  
Setsuna: "Just let me start from the beginning. Red Dragon likes to be the prince that saves the princess will work very hard to get the girl if his charms doesn't work. The red Unicorn is a relative of the Red Dragon. Red Unicorn is overprotective of Red Dragon. Will humiliate any girl that Red Dragon seems to like. Red Phoenix quick tempered believes he's in love with a girl abused her got stopped by Red Dragon. Was sent a love letter pinned it on a board for all to read and make fun of..."  
  
Haruka: "Why that bastard I should kill him for doing that." /Gets Michiru to clam her down. /  
  
Setsuna: "As I was saying Red Phoenix got challenged by that girl's best friend. The best friend burst his ego bubble. Red Phoenix is Red Dragon's lover. Red Wolf known as the quiet one but the most intelligent of the Reds. Red panther trusts no one after the pain caused by Black Panther a former friend that Red Panther loves. The other red knight died in hospital after trying to make Red panther to believe in the power of miracles again. Black Wolf is the relative of Red Wolf. At least that's what Juri and Miki says. Black Phoenix I think likes Red Phoenix. Black Dragon is a friend of Red Unicorn but loves Red Dragon so Black Dragon dislikes Red Unicorn. That all they know."  
  
Rei: "They sound like a weird bunch of Knights but what about the other 3 groups?"  
  
Setsuna: "They both made no comment about them so they may not know any information on how they're like."  
  
Mamoru: "Is that Jadeite?" /Rest of the senshi watch what goes on. /  
  
* Knights* (and back in time a bit)  
  
Usagi: "Motoki I'll help your family keep this place open if theirs so much problem then I'll also fund it to have some of the best arcade games and renovation for about a month for all the changes to take place."  
  
Motoki: "I don't know. I don't want to owe you a big one."  
  
Usagi: "Nope co-owner and let the machines have game cards instead so people don't have to carry quarters and with all the new games and customs we as who we are get free food and games. Besides my other account has got tons of cash I mean the weekly interest is around 6000 for the rest 4 years and more because of compound interest and such."  
  
Motoki: "How long have you been planning this?"  
  
Usagi: "Since I remembered plus lots of arcades look a lot better than this. Better go and let Jadeite see the ring. Oh yea I'm staying at the Tuskino tonight."  
  
* Outside the arcade*  
  
/Usagi walks out and pass Jadeite stops her by gripping her shoulder. /  
  
Jadeite: "So we meet again Usagi Tuskino or should I say Sailor Moon."  
  
Usagi: "First things first the surname is Tenjou not Tuskino. Second thing I'm no longer a senshi so leave me alone." / Knocks Jadeite's hands off with her left hand on purpose to let him see the golden rose signet. /  
  
Jadeite /shocked/: "You.... I challenge you to a duel."  
  
Usagi: "Go ask another duelist on how to challenge some correctly."  
  
/ Goes. Gets on her bike and leaves. Jadeite walks into the arcade. /  
  
Motoki: "So how can I help you. Jason."  
  
Jason /still in shock/: "Orange juice with lots of ice."  
  
Motoki: "Sure thing." /Gets the ice cold orange juice. /  
  
Jason: "You knew?"  
  
Motoki: "Knew what?"  
  
Jason: "That she was the champion. The person I need to beat."  
  
Motoki: "Yea so?" Leaves Jason to let him think about it. Jason runs up/  
  
Jason: "Sorry I was still in shock. Is there a special way to challenge another duelist?"  
  
Motoki: "So that what you want to know yea there is but it's simple to challenge. Go up to them with a white rose and say I'll meet you on the duel site then state a time. That's how the challenge is done."  
  
Jason: "How do I get on the duel site and where is it?"  
  
Motoki: "The first time you just arrive there the second time is when you use the blue sports car so don't worry about it."  
  
/Jason leaves/  
  
Jason: 'that it I'll try to eliminate the senshi before turning into lets hand a rose to your opponent.'  
  
/In a flash of light he's gone. /  
  
* That evening at Tokyo Park*  
  
/One lonely youma sent to find out how powerful the senshi are starts to destroy the Park. /  
  
Venus: "To destroy the park where the innocent can enjoy is a crime itself in the name of Venus..."  
  
Mars: "In the name of Mars..."  
  
Both: "We will punish you."  
  
/ The youma is destroyed before any other senshi arrive. All the other senshi are now there and Jadeite appears. /  
  
Jadeite: "Well well well if it isn't cape boy and the loser sailor brats."  
  
Mars: "We beat you before and we can beat you again."  
  
Amused Jadeite: "Ohh really. True since the last 2 attacks by some guy's youma. Since your leader isn't a senshi any more. You really think you have a chance against me?"  
  
Jupiter: "How do you know that." 'Usagi won't have been that stupid and told the guy that looked like Jadeite at the arcade today. It would make her a target.'  
  
Jadeite: 'I can't let them protect her otherwise I'll never get the power.' /Pulls the most recent newspaper clippings out and throws them towards the senshi. / "Considering how badly she could fight I'm not surprised besides she never showed up for the last two fights." 'Good lie.'  
  
Tuxedo Kamen: "Jadeite. Beryl is dead you were my guard during the Silver Millennium. We don't have to fight one another. I am Endymion the Prince of Earth."  
  
Jadeite: "Correction you are now Tuxedo Kamen. Endymion died during the Silver Millennium. You are just a person with his soul but you will never be him no matter what."  
  
Tuxedo Kamen: /Changes into the Prince Endymion armour. / "Is this enough to prove I am Endymion?"  
  
Jadeite: "If you beat me in a sword fight I'll agree that your Endymion but we're allowed to use energy in this fight first person unable to get up is the loser."  
  
Endymion: "The person must still remain alive when they cannot get up."  
  
Jadeite: "Fine. The senshi aren't allowed to help and I won't summon a youma. They cannot interfere."  
  
(This section onwards is Mamoru bashing don't like it don't read.)  
  
Jadeite: "From what I've found of you you're a burden on the Senshi's'."  
  
/ Moves in and the sword fight starts. Endymion fights fully back while Jadeite is holding back his skill. /  
  
Endymion: "What do you mean I'm a burden?"  
  
/Jadeite chuckles. But the knights watching the fight are silently laughing and completely agreeing with Jadeite. The knights watching are Black Raven and Wolf. The Death, Blue and Red Dragon. /  
  
Jadeite: "Of course you're a burden. Let see what you do as Tuxedo Kamen. Throw roses make up hopeless or corny speeches and fight with a stupid cane. As Endymion you don't know how to use your sword properly or form energy attacks. Let's see you done nothing."  
  
Endymion: "I disagree I save Sailor Moon."  
  
Jadeite: "Fine. Have you done anything else apart from get captured, brainwashed by the enemy, controlled by the enemy, throw roses and get yourself killed then get brought back to life."  
  
Endymion: "Hey I resent that." /Gets blasted by some energy. /  
  
Jadeite: "Really. OK let me name it. True you do save Sailor Moon. Kunzite captured you then got brainwashed by Beryl. Then got controlled by Metalia almost kill Sailor Moon. Got killed by Beryl brought back to life by Sailor Moon. Who attacked next of course Ann and Ail lost all your memories."  
  
Endymion: "That wasn't my fault."  
  
Jadeite: "Went all nasty to Sailor Moon against the Wiseman. Got captured by Fiore. Got captured again by Kaolinite true because you tried to save Sailor Moon but you turned your back to your enemy if your fighting them. Where the hell were you for the showdown when Saturn first appears. Hell even the kid senshi is better than you." (Sailor Chibi Moon)  
  
Endymion: "I resent that I had to save her tail a lot of times besides I had to use my life energy so that Chibi Moon alive."  
  
Jadeite: "Got yourself dying since you couldn't do anything against the Queen Neherenia. After that Neherenia captures you. Then you get kill by chaos stealing your starseed. Then your brought back it life yet again. Compared to Sailor Moon your even more of a burden."  
  
/Gives another blast of energy knocking Endymion back into his Tuxedo form. He tries to get up but fails. A clapping and laughter sounds can be heard. The senshi and Jadeite look towards the laughter and see 5 shadowed forms. /  
  
Mars: "Who's there?"  
  
Red Dragon /chuckles/: "The people who really killed the youma." /All five step out and the senshi only recognise one of them but Jadeite recognises the rose symbol. /  
  
Jadeite: "your all duellists but that means but...." /Eyes go wide. /  
  
/Senshi plus Tuxedo Kamen are lost with this conversation. /  
  
Blue Dragon: "Correct we are duellists. Different groups true but still duellists."  
  
Jadeite: "You knew who I was didn't you?"  
  
Red Dragon /Eyes show amusement/: "It's our job to know who can be possible duellists and who are real duellists."  
  
Mars: "Hello we're still here you know." 'How can you just ignore somebody like that?' (Seems like the senshi has been forgotten.)  
  
Jadeite: "What happens if the person isn't real duellist?" /All the knights glance at one another to see who would reply. / "I'm waiting for an answer." 'Why was I even starting to defend Sailor Moon she's the enemy isn't she the person in control of the power of revolution. Ahhhh this is just confusing. Hurry up an answer my question.'  
  
Death Dragon: "They die by disease or some other reason just never until after one duel otherwise all three duels."  
  
Jadeite: "Three duels?"  
  
Black Wolf: "Yep rules are simple. You challenge the champion. If you win you get the Rose Bride. Ex-champion can re-challenge you to regain the title you have to accept the challenge because it's in the rules. The second time your not really you duelling but your mmuu sword is."  
  
Mars: "Sword?"  
  
Jadeite: "Like I'm ever going to lend my sword to someone."  
  
/Red Wolf just came along. /  
  
Red Wolf: "What's going on?"  
  
/Black Wolf looks at Red Wolf then at Black Raven with an amusement look. Black raven goes behind Red Wolf. /  
  
Black Wolf: "Why don't I just show you." /Gains a predator look in the eyes. Red Wolf starts to back away but bumps into Black Raven. Red Dragon tries to interfere but fails to as Black Wolf puts a hand on Red Wolf's chest and pulls out his sword. Red Wolf collapses and Black Raven catches him. / "This is his sword every duellist has one. Only Black and Death pull out other Knights swords well actually we can all pull swords for the last duel. I can pull Red Wolf. Death Dragon over there can pull Blue Dragon's. Black pulls reds, Death pulls Blues."  
  
Uranus: "Was that how those fake duellists died you pulling swords."  
  
Red Dragon: "Of course not both of them die after the duels they made themselves seem better to get out of hospital they were risking their own health." /Black Wolf Returns Blue Wolf's swords. / "The person who pulls out your sword will end up fighting in your style. The last duel is ...well actually it's different for everyone. I used Red Phoenix's sword on that duel while he drove the red sports car in the duel area."  
  
Red Wolf: "I fought with Black Wolf's sword ^ he ^ drove the car. It's different for each duelist. But since I came here the Princes wish to see us. Good Bye." /All six vanish. /  
  
Uranus: "World Shaking." /Towards Jadeite. Jadeite teleports then reappears elsewhere. /  
  
Jadeite: "Well I got to go thanks for the entertainment Tuxedo Kamen and remember you will never really be Endymion."  
  
/ Vanishes in the shadows. Back to his base. /  
  
Mercury: "Was it just me or were we completely lost during their conversation?"  
  
Pluto: "Yes but it seems like Jadeite and the knights know each other some how. We cannot trust them even though they help against Malice."  
  
/All Senshi's hear a chuckle. Blue Unicorn steps out from another shadow on the other side. /  
  
Blue Unicorn: "Don't worry we just want to play with Jadeite's mind a bit nothing much."  
  
Saturn: "Your not taking this seriously?"  
  
Blue Unicorn: "of course not we enjoy playing around."  
  
Uranus: "What would take you to fight seriously the whole planet is at stake here maybe even the whole universe. This must be why your kingdom no longer exists."  
  
Blue Unicorn: "How dare you your kingdoms no longer exists either. You're bound to an unknown person right now. Besides life is like a game nothing else."  
  
Mercury: "You can't say that. In a game people's lives aren't at risk and the world won't end if you lose."  
  
Blue Unicorn: "Your wrong there Mercury. I know you like chess so think of it this way that the pieces you move are your team members. The game once you've made a move you can't go back. You make moves and try to bait your enemy but they don't have to take it. Life can be very simple or very complicated but in the end it's just a game. Prices are that you win you live. You lose you die but in either case you gain the experience. Think about it guys then let action take place of words." /Runs off into the shadows. /  
  
Mars: "They just think life is a game." /Eyes wide. / "Are they insane."  
  
* Later on in the evening senshi meeting*  
  
Seiya: "Are you crazy Usagi was the most powerful of you senshi and because you think she's not the princess you say you want nothing to do with her. Do you even know how she would feel? You made it seem like she was a fifth wheel. And you said you take care of her. She loved you even though you were dead and she thought you were just too busy. Hell I left her in your care. I through you loved her for who she is not that she was Sailor Moon or that she is the Moon Princess. I'm sure she loves you now a day not due to the fact your Tuxedo Kamen or that you're a prince."  
  
(I'm sure you know that Seiya is pissed. /Seiya barges into the author's box: "Yea but those fu*king bastards and bi*ches they should treat Odango better...." Gets pushed out of the author's box by a large gust of wind and a glaring author: "Seiya this is my box not yours you try that again I'll turn you into a hamster and give you to the outers." Mumbles about something.)  
  
Taiki: "OK lets get this straight due to complicated reasoning about Usagi's fighting skills, willingness to fight and all the other reasons have lead you to believe she isn't your Princess."  
  
Setsuna: "At the current rate she is maturing she will not be the graceful Queen of Crystal Tokyo."  
  
Yaten: "What is Crystal Tokyo?"  
  
Michiru: "It's the future Tokyo in the 30th century."  
  
Seiya: "Great your present is blinded by a possible future. Does that mean you know you would have beaten Chaos? No the future will always change due to slight differences in the present. Trust you to use that stupid timegate do you even know who made it?"  
  
Setsuna: "The timegate has been there since the beginning of time. We did Usagi a favour by letting her not be a senshi she never wanted to fight or be a senshi. She wanted to be normal."  
  
Haruka: "Enough about Usagi why are you three here any ways I would think your suppose to be rebuilding your planet."  
  
Seiya: "Yea I know but our Princess ordered us to come here and help. When she gets the planet up she'll be coming here as well. The enemy you are fighting now isn't who he seems to be."  
  
Rei: "His name's Prince Malice. Prince of the Dark Lunarian just like the Moon Princess is for the Light Lunarian."  
  
Taiki: "He also willingly let Chaos posses him. You need to ask Usagi to be Sailor Moon again. You need her help."  
  
Yaten: "Besides some of the other senshis are also coming to help. Like the Sailor Animates as well as Galaxia when she finishes her. Even though you may not want them here they wish to fight Chaos."  
  
Makato: "No Usagi never wanted to be Sailor Moon she was just there was no one else able to fight back then she always wanted to have a normal life."  
  
Hotaru: "Um how about we ask Usagi if we really can't handle the enemy first and could we try and befriend the knights another friend is better than another enemy:"  
  
/After agreements on being that outsider's senshi to be here just this once. /  
  
* Tenjou's command centre in the mansion. *  
  
Utena: "OK Usagi when did you install the buys."  
  
Usagi: "Last night when I disappeared for around an hour was a quick nick along with Mike, Miki and Kozue."  
  
/All the others arrive so it's all the Red and Black knights groups with Naru, Mike, Motoki and Unazuki. /  
  
Utena: "You got..."/Points at Miki and Kozue/ "Them to work together without an argument that Miki has got no backbone and won't stand up for himself without being manipulated."  
  
Miki: "Hey I resent that I have got better in standing for myself slightly." /Notices Kozue raised eyebrow and the face that say "Really??" /  
  
Usagi /Notes the face expression chuckles. /: "Ten you need to get your knights to work better in partnership and relationships. They can't keep trying to bit each other's head off you know."  
  
Both Red and Blacks: "Hey I disagree with that we just don't get along that well." /The table their sitting around Reds are on one side of Utena and the Blacks on the other side. While Unazuki and Motoki sit on Usagi's right and Naru and Mike on the left. Get a raised eyebrow from Usagi. / "We just aren't too comfortable working with our opposites."  
  
Motoki: "Come off it they were just doing their duty besides your duels have ended completely. For us we still have to wait for Jadeite's duels a re-duel with Akio before Sa can declare that the duels are over."  
  
Usagi: "Let's just watch the Senshi's meeting."  
  
*Skip to Seiya yelling a and being pissed*  
  
Naru: "Hey Seiya really does like you a lot I never though of an outsider standing up in your defence. I mean even the other two are standing up for you. I remember how they acted the first time seeing you and the amount of disagreement."  
  
Utena: "Well at least they talk with reason."  
  
Motoki: "The Starlight's aren't so different than the Outers. They both go for "It's my way or the highway." and to prove that statement when they tried to help against Neherenia what was the pairing again?"  
  
Unazuki: "Pluto with Venus, Uranus with Mercury, Neptune with Mars and the only inner and out group that worked was Saturn and Chibi Moon. Lets see Uranus ran in a maze without making sure that Mercury could run at the same pace. Didn't take Mercury's advice when attacking the minion of Neherenia. True they worked together in the end but then got caught."  
  
Naru: "Mars and Neptune conditions forest used their own direction skills on which way to go gets pointed to an opposite direction. They end up going in Neptune's direction. They still get caught." /Smirks/ (Naru smirking I don't believe it.) "Pluto and Venus. Pluto wants Venus to go ahead takes a beating. Venus comes back in hopes to save Pluto. They get caught too."  
  
Motoki: "Lets see the Starlights at first unwilling to work with you. When they were guess who has to show up it's the Outers. The funny thing is that after facing Galaxia and they're dying Uranus asks Fighter to take care of you. I don't think I'll ever get how they think. They just have to make things so complicated."  
  
Usagi /Groans/: "Just great we got another load of Senshis coming and they all know there's a Sailor Moon."  
  
Utena: "What are these Sailor Animates people?"  
  
Naru: "People that stole starseeds that use to be Senshi."  
  
To be continued  
  
Please review please  
  
Note Sylvie is to be the blue rose bride. Anthy is the red rose bride. The school counsel that Utena Tenjou fights will be known as the red court. The characters I still need to make to have been the school counsel that fought against Usagi will be known as the blue court. I'm willing to take any ideas on what to write. Also Utena Tenjou will be Usagi's older sister. Next chapter was suppose to be for April the first but typing takes a long time. 


	9. April fool’s, school chaos and I know u

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any other cartoons I may take to complete with fan fiction. However I will own any characters I make for with story.  
  
OK from now on it'll take longer to update for three reasons the chapters are getting a bit longer each time I'm typing it I do the corrections for the next time I add a chapter. Two I have a summer job so it still going to be slow. Since I only have Sundays off.  
  
Three yes I'm continuing to write this story very slowly: P  
  
Yea I said that the next chapter would out soon but the exams and such taking up my time like revising. I had this written up about 2 months ago and just have time to type it now. And I have a summer job so it still going to be slow.  
  
And Usagi will remain a girl think lets just say she has the heart noble Prince. Their old kingdom doesn't care about gender but of the heart.  
  
Ages  
  
Inners: 17 Outer: 18 (minus Setsuna) Setsuna: Looks 23 a few thousand for her real age Darien: 20 Ohtori Academy school counsel red court: 21 around Anthy: Looks 21 real age unknown idea since from the cartoon she sounds like she and her brother are immortals. Sylvie: Looks 19 real age unknown more or less the same as Anthy. Ohtori Academy school counsel blue court: 17 around  
  
------- Change in place might be ------   
  
'What's going on in their heads'  
  
"Speech"  
  
(Authors side comments)  
  
OK to the story  
  
Chapter 7 (April fool's, school chaos and I know you but do you know me.)  
  
April fool's day early in the morning (like 1:00 am)  
  
/ Usagi, Miki, Mike, Juri, Naru and Sylvie/  
  
Usagi: "OK we all moving Nanami and her bed, wire the school grounds so that we give her a wake up call."  
  
Miki: "Change the school's water supply into milkshake. Make that chocolate milkshake. Balloon volleyballs that explode when hit...." (And the list goes on not saying much more or the fun will be ruined.)  
  
School as many students coming into the building /Principal's speakers turn on/  
  
Mike: "As many students know today is April fool's day. The principal..." /A tied up principal that has been bounded and gagged/ "has allowed for pranks to take place for the whole day until school ends." /Chuckling is heard from the speakers more than one voice. / "And for those of you still asleep." /Miki takes a deep breath and shouts. / "WAKE UP." /Speakers go dead. /  
  
/A sound from above almost causes the senshi to transform. "Help" looks up to see a bed suspended by wires. The maiden in distress. /  
  
Taiki: "Umm Miss how did you get up there?"  
  
Nanami: "Sigh I'm not amused." /Shouts/ "Some jokers decided to put me here. They did the same thing when I was still in Ohtori. I believe you know them as your teachers Miki and Juri."  
  
Juri /by the school doors/ "Your point being...."  
  
Nanami: "Get me down from here."  
  
/ The bed is rested on five strings one on each of the corners and one in the middle. Nanami gets thrown a dagger. (The one when she duelling Utena) Cuts the strings on the corners and gets onto the ground. Before glaring at the tree hidden, dagger throwing person. /  
  
Nanami: "That wasn't funny."  
  
Usagi: "Really I though it was funny." /Smirks/  
  
Nanami /Growls/: "Why you..." /Starts to walk to the tree where Usagi happens to be. When a whizzing sound followed by a pop, splash and thunk. / "What the hell." /An arrow was flying through the air bursting an ink filled balloon was the whizzing and pop sounds. Nanami getting covered in ink from the burst balloon is the splash. The thunk was the arrow imbedding itself into the trunk of the tree where Usagi stands./ "I guess this is your trick on me."  
  
Usagi: "Nope I was just the distraction. /Lands 9on the ground with the arrow in hand./ "It was Mike's idea. Here's your car key it's in the car park area. I put some cloths in the trunk for you just don't let Mike know." /Throws a car key before heading into school./  
  
Nanami /Turns to the Senshi and Starlights/ "I would watch out for each other today. Your school will be in chaos." /Goes off to the car. /  
  
Break /Ami, Rei and Minako/  
  
Ami: "Most of the teachers have decided to go home since they haven't been able to teach a single class with out any disruptions."  
  
/A wet Makoto comes up. /  
  
Rei: "Umm why are you wet?"  
  
Makoto: "Some one turned on all the sprinklers down the cooking corridor. As well as stole all the eggs so that we can't make shortcake."  
  
/Inner head off to their normal tree and spot the Outers are already these. /  
  
Makoto: "Anything happened to you yet?"  
  
Setsuna: "For me yes. Something personal for the others, no."  
  
Ami: "What happened?"  
  
Setsuna: "All the history textbooks covers are real but the content is from Horrible History books."  
  
Michiru: "There are panthers in the arts corridors and rooms."  
  
Haruka: "The teachers don't feel like teaching."  
  
/ The Three Lights' arrive...Make that Taiki and Yaten arrive./  
  
Yaten: "There's a good thing with this school's chaos our fans have been leaving us alone. They're more worried about getting caught in pranks."  
  
Taiki: "Like the balloons that got everyone but us wet."  
  
Ami: "Where is Seiya?"  
  
Yaten: "WHAT?" /Turns round/ "He was behinds us a minute ago." /A sheet of paper is tugged off Yaten's back by Rei. /  
  
Rei /Reads/: "If you wish to find your band member look for him by the tallest pole."  
  
Ami and Taiki: "The school flag pole."  
  
/They all dash towards the flagpole. Well the remaining Starlights, Inners and the Outers shared an amused look before walking to the flagpole. /  
  
Yaten: "Why the flagpole? When there's nothing here. If this is a joke from Seiya I'm killing him."  
  
Naru: "God. It's good to know that you actually care about him."  
  
Taiki: "And you are?"  
  
Naru: "I'm Naru Osaka at your service. I'm in your homeroom. I'm also Usagi's best friend since were kids."  
  
Rei: "Would you happen to know where Seiya is?"  
  
Naru: "I can see him." /Looks up into the tree she's standing by/ "Yo Usa can you see Seiya?"  
  
/A rustle of leaves and a Usagi landing on the floor feet first./  
  
Usagi: "It's kind of hard not to see him."  
  
Makoto /Looks around/ "I don't see him."  
  
Usagi: "Guys look up."  
  
/All senshi's look up and spot a hogtied and gagged Seiya hanging from the top of the flagpole by a rope tied to his feet./  
  
Michiru: "Oh my." /Mean while Haruka's on the floor laughing her head off and pounding the ground./  
  
Yaten: "How are we supposed to get him down?"  
  
Naru: "You could throw sharp objects at the rope holding him but if so you better hurry."  
  
Minako: "Why is that?"  
  
Sylvie /Steps out from behind a tree/: "I'm pretty sure that the prank isn't finished yet." /Gets glared at by Naru because the Knights don't really like the rose bride./  
  
Ami: "It looks rather finished already. I mean what more could happen."  
  
Mike/pops out of nowhere and yells/: "Paint ball target." /Starts firing different coloured paint balls at Seiya till all his ammo is out/ "Mission complete."  
  
Usagi: "Is it done yet Mike?"  
  
Mike: "Lets see yea think that's the last thing for this target."  
  
Taiki: "Want to help us get him down then?"  
  
/Mike, Naru and Sylvie all look at Usagi then shrug./  
  
Naru: "Sure why not."  
  
Minako: "So how do we get him down any ways?"  
  
Mike: "Like Naru said throw a sharp object at the rope holding him."  
  
Haruka: "I'm all for throwing sharp object." /Grins/  
  
Taiki: "I don't think that's a good idea we might hit Seiya."  
  
Haruka: "All the better."  
  
Sylvie: "I don't think she likes him at all."  
  
Usagi: /Signs puts a hand in her uniform pocket and pulls out a leather case/ "I'll get him down. Seiya don't move whatever I do OK?"  
  
Seiya: "Muum surce mim I tame nuth." [Trans. Sure why not I trust you?]  
  
/opens the case and 10 expensive well-designed daggers can be seen each with a leather jacket covering the blade. The designs on each handle was different there was a rose pattern on the end of each one./  
  
Usagi: 'My old dagger set now lets see how's my aim and skill.' /Looks around and spots something. / "They think of everything don't.... No wait Miki and you think of everything."  
  
Mike: "Hey if your prised dagger set gets slightly damaged you'll kill me. Even if that isn't your best set and they will be hard to replicate with all its fancy designs on the handle."  
  
/Usagi takes 3 out and aims at Seiya. /  
  
Seiya: 'Oh my god I'm gonna die. I'm too young to die.'  
  
/Throws and one cuts the cope tied to his feet, one cuts the rope round his body and hands. And the last one cuts the gag. From senshi instincts Seiya is able to land on the ground feet first. Three thunks as the daggers hit the bulls' eye on 3 different targets./  
  
Naru: "Nice shot."  
  
Seiya: "Thanks. Did this always happen at your last school?"  
  
Usagi: "Only on April fool's day I got to go get back my daggers. Then I'm getting a few pranks around and killing you Mike. On second thoughts why bother Touga will."  
  
/Heads of to get her daggers back./  
  
Mike /Smirks then yells./: "He needs to find a way to get out of his room first. Pardon me I have a few more pranks to plan. Naru we need to get ready so lets go." /Runs off/  
  
Naru: "See you later." /Runs of after Mike./  
  
Ami: "Are they always like that Sylvie?"  
  
Sylvie: "On April fool's day yes. It's like this even in Ohtori. I still don't know how they get the beasts to school. I need to go for my next lesson. So pardon me."  
  
PE Class  
  
Juri: "Since your normal PE teacher isn't here you can do any activity you want. The swimming pool is also open. Have fun." /Goes off to the fencing area since she's dressed for it./  
  
Michiru: "Want to race again Ami?"  
  
Ami: "Sure."  
  
Taiki: "Can me and my brothers join."  
  
Michiru: "Why not Haruka could you start the race?"  
  
Haruka: "Sure thing." /Next to Michiru's ear./ "because I get to see you in a swim suit." /To everyone else/ "Why don't we all watch." /Gets a positive from the group./  
  
By the swimming pool  
  
Minako: "What's the funny smell?"  
  
Rei: "It's probably chlorine dummy."  
  
Haruka: "On you marks...Get set... snap."  
  
/The race starts and stops straight away. Why?/  
  
Ami: "I think I know what the funny smell is Minako. Chocolate milkshake." /Since she was covered in some brown gloop. Laughter is heard./  
  
Miki: "This joke never gets boring."  
  
Haruka: "As a teacher you shouldn't be doing this."  
  
Miki: "So it not like I'm really that much older than you not to have fun so lighten up. Otherwise your acting like some of the friends I'm living with. Beside its April fool's day.  
  
/Usagi happens to come along./  
  
Usagi: "the pool trick again? Where did you get the milkshake this time?"  
  
Miki: "You know me too well which is bad you know right? The shake is from Motoki I brought it off him." /Disappears/  
  
Taiki: "Think we should go take the showers in the changing rooms."  
  
Usagi: "Use the showers here. The changing rooms ones have had their water changed. Unless you fell like being covered in slime instead of chocolate milkshake."  
  
Ami: "How do you know their pranks?"  
  
Usagi: "Seen them before I'm in on some pranks this year. And hanging around in-groups doesn't really help you stay out of the pranks. If you try to pull a prank on us instead you'll end up being a target for all the time to come and maybe after it too. See ya." /Walks off/  
  
Haruka: "I don't care what Usagi's advice is I want to either beat them up or pull a prank back at them."  
  
Hotaru: "Haruka I think we should just ignore this."  
  
Michiru: "Koi. Just ignore it OK it's just some harmless fun nothing serious."  
  
/After finding out that volleyballs, basketballs, baseballs, soccer balls, American footballs and such all explode after a certain pressure has been applied to them. They were normally filled with pepper or itching powder or sneezing powder etc. That has also got every other person in school apart from the teachers and 4 students./  
  
Senshi's meeting at the arcade /After going home to change due to the hazards of school. No make that the hazards of school on April fool's day caused by ex-students of Ohtori. Mamoru is talking with Motoki since the girls has called telling him they will all be late./  
  
Mamoru: "Hey guys. Why are your hands red Mina?"  
  
Minako: "Some people put a type of prank soap in the bathrooms at school."  
  
Motoki: "Prank soap?" 'The pranks hit again.'  
  
Minako: "The type you use that will give blood red bubbles that stain the users hand and doesn't come off easily."  
  
Motoki: "So technically I could say I caught you red handed."  
  
Minako: "Ha Ha Ha." In Complete and utter sarcasm while the others are giggling. The arcade door slide open./  
  
Usagi's voice: "You do realise that he's going to kill you right?"  
  
Miki: "Nah. We dropped a check for him to get a new car. Something with more style than the old tin can he calls a car."  
  
Juri: "Whoa that the first slightly unpolite thing I've heard from you."  
  
Miki: "Oh I apologise."  
  
Usagi: "Juri I think you just put Mickey back into I'm polite, I'm shy and such mode again."  
  
Mitsuru: "I still would have liked to be completely untargeted by your pranks but I know that will not happen already."  
  
Mike: "Hey don't look at us they were from them." /Makes a gesture to the 2 teachers./  
  
Juri: "Hey not every single one of the pranks that got him were ours..."  
  
Motoki: "I'm going to guess however you're holding a thing against him and that group."  
  
Miki: "Don't your two groups just get along doesn't mean that we need to get along with his group." /Points at Mitsuru/  
  
Haruka: "You know them, Motoki?"  
  
Motoki: "Kind of hard not to going to Ohtori with the red council."  
  
Mamoru: "You went to Ohtori why didn't you ever tell me?"  
  
Mike: "Don't ask what you don't know Mr..."  
  
Mamoru: "Chiba Mamoru."  
  
Mike: "Well then Mr. Chiba this about us you don't need to know even if he is your best friend everyone has their secrets or are you going to say that you have none that he doesn't know?"  
  
Mamoru: "I.... I have a secret I have kept from him because if he knows it would put him into more danger than if he doesn't know." /Looks at Motoki/  
  
Motoki /looks away/: "My secret like yours would put you in a life and death situation that is if the groups don't choose to kill you. If they did then it's your death situation and it may bring them a lot of harm if it gets out. Mamoru you can never say you truly know a person because everyone does keep secrets and everyone may put on masks so that you'll never know the real them."  
  
Minako: "What?"  
  
Sylvie: "Everyone may have a past that they don't talk about but it helps to form the person to become who they are. There are things that can haunt a person's past it builds up your character as you try to forget it but it will always be there."  
  
Usagi: "Miki you should try and play a few of the arcade games."  
  
Miki: "I don't know I don't really like the games that much."  
  
Naru: "Sailor V game is more on timing and reaction."  
  
Miki: "I'm on it." /Heads off/  
  
Juri: "Very subtle manipulation of his hobby." /Glares/  
  
Motoki: "you need to relax Juri you still got the tight up personality."  
  
Juri: "Compared to back then I have under her slight influence." /Looks at Usagi/ "She changes everyone back there but us most of all. After all she came back there has been more fun and games." /The tone was tryi9ng to bait Usagi into taking it./  
  
Usagi: "I'm not baiting but I'm going to see my sis. Sylvie?"  
  
Sylvie: "I'm staying." /Usagi shrugs and leaves./  
  
Minako: "I didn't know Usagi has a sister."  
  
Juri: "How much do you know about Usa?"  
  
Mamoru: "She the daughter of Kenji and Ikuko Tuskino has a younger brother. Never heard she has a sister out of all of us she has the perfect family life."  
  
/Juri scoffs at the last bit. Earning a strange look from the senshis./  
  
Motoki: "You don't know her at all. You've dated her or been her best friends for the past 3 years and you know nothing about her do you?"  
  
Rei: "What do you mean?"  
  
Sylvie: "She is an orphan. The Tsukino's only adopted her after the accident she had at Ohtori and was found by them. Until a few days ago she didn't even remember anything further than waking up in hospital."  
  
Mamoru: "How could she be so cheerful when she has amnesia?"  
  
Naru: "Because she doesn't live on the past. As far as she and us are concerned the past is the past nothing can change it no matter how much you wish it would change."  
  
Mike: "The present is the present take the maximum opportunity."  
  
Miki: "The future is always changing no matter how much you think about it. The future will first become the present before it is the past. Things as always changing just like a revolution. By the way I got over all the high scores and completed the game including the last level."  
  
Setsuna: "Why do you believe in revolution?"  
  
Juri: "Simple kingdoms rise kingdoms fall nothing will last forever since time always changes. Feeling that may exist may also be lost. Nothing will last forever everything must come to an end someday."  
  
Haruka: "I take it you a pessimist."  
  
Juri: "Aren't you? As well as Setsuna and Miss Michiru."  
  
Michiru: "You can knock off the Miss."  
  
Miki: "Fine but call us by our names since schools out."  
  
Setsuna: "When are you returning the real textbooks to my room and when did you make those fake ones anyway?" 'Could he and those boys be knight? Wait that only makes 3 and there are 6 knight we know of. If the girls are knights that makes 5 but Sylvie doesn't seem to be the fighting type or they could just be here at the wrong time. Damn this is getting more confusing the more I try to think about it.'  
  
Juri /grins/: "That was easy all we had to find out what the covers were how many there are and switch them." 'With a bit of magic that is a surprise that no one noticed.'  
  
Motoki: "Why don't you and some others go play on the games."  
  
Mike: "Oh sure just get rid of us." /Heads of for the timing games with the other blue and the Witch Ummm Rose bride./  
  
Juri: "You shouldn't pull a rank." /Eyes hard./  
  
Motoki: "I didn't now go entertain yourself I have work to do." /Starts to head off./  
  
Juri: "Oh sure just be unfriendly." /Smirks/  
  
Miki: "You really shouldn't bait or anger him like that Juri. It could give us problems." /Raises his voice slightly/ "We're going back to the house any of you coming?" /Gets a negative response and something like "No we don't want to watch Touga kill you."/ "Come on lets go. It's time to find out if he's got out or not." /Heads out/  
  
Unazuki/arrives with drinks/: "Finally the trouble makers leave."  
  
Mamoru: "If it were the 2 that just left. Yes. But we didn't order drinks."  
  
Unazuki: "Just take them it'll save me the trouble of bring drinks later. I've got 5 cokes, 1 green tea and 3 black coffees so they fit you guys anyway. I wonder why I feel like I'm suppose to know a younger Hotaru." /Shrugs puts down the drinks and starts to head off./  
  
Haruka: "Who is this Touga?"  
  
Unazuki /Smiles/: "Him. He's a playboy nothing else. He slept with over half the girls on Ohtori's campus. That doesn't include him sleeping with the Chairman and his best friend Saionji. He just a guy that is a womaniser as well as a manipulative bastard."  
  
Setsuna: 'Let's see Miki, Mike, the new kid and the Touga guy add Juri and Sylvie that makes 6.' "Do all of them know how to sword fight?"  
  
Unazuki: "As in Miki, Mike, Juri, Touga, Mitsuru and Sylvie? Well Sylvie doesn't even know how to hold a sword properly but the other's do."  
  
Setsuna: 'Damn still one short?'  
  
Unazuki: 'Actually your a lot short.' /Mental smirk/ 'This is just too much fun.' "Tad curious of ex-Ohtori students. The people I mentioned apart from Sylvie and Mitsuru are members of the school council buck then but so were my brother and Naru. All the school knows the councils due to how the council members act. There were two back then how many there are now I don't know."  
  
Ami: "Isn't it normal for a school to have 1 council and not 2?"  
  
Motoki: "Too many students for the school to handle if there were only 5 council members keeping an eye on them. So they made 2 councils 5 in each splitting colours red and blue."  
  
Unazuki: "If you're here who's working?"  
  
Motoki: "Mike and Naru. I asked them."  
  
/A crash sound for broken glassware. Newly made broken glassware. Unazuki rushes to check what the hell they're doing and yells: "You are crazy to trust them."/  
  
Motoki: "Mamoru I advice you and the girls to quit asking us about Ohtori. SO leave us ex-Ohtori students alone the memories aren't very good. Especially Usagi and Sylvie leave them alone. But more so for their sisters."  
  
Rei: "What could have been so bad there?"  
  
Motoki /signs/: "You don't know much about us really. Mamoru what do you know about me?"  
  
Mamoru: "Your parents own this Arcade your sister told us you were a member of the blue council. You're a collage student who works here to help your family. You have a girlfriend. You've been my best friend for the past 3 year. That's about it really."  
  
Motoki: "Mamoru I graduated University over 2 year ago. I know you a lot better than you know me let me name it. Your parents died when you were 8 you ended up in hospital after the car crashed you had amnesia. You were upset because you couldn't remember your parents at all. Usagi was also at that hospital on the same day you newest found friend had to leave. She gave you a rose, which you gave to him before he left. The reason Usagi was at hospital was because her birth parents were expecting another child. Her father came to get her. You spent the next 10 years living in an orphanage. Life at the orphanage for you wasn't fun. You were picked on or left alone. You hated company and took me forever just to be your friend because of that. You met Usagi when she threw a test paper and it hit your head. Teased her about her hairstyle. Dated Rei before you Dated Usagi. Broke up with her before making back up. When to America came back and broke up with her again. Your favourite drink as black coffee and your favourite flower is a red rose. Think about it I know you more than you know me."  
  
/Leaves them to do some thinking/  
  
The Duel area (Lets just say some people paid a visit.)  
  
Akio: "What the BLOODY HELL happened here?"  
  
/The duel area has been completely covered in toilet tissue and colourful confetti is floating down from a sheet that keeps shaking it out./  
  
Akio: "Whoever did this will pay do they know how long this is going to take me to clean up because I can't just hire someone to come up here and clean this mess."  
  
Prince Malice hideout   
  
Malice: "Today we will rest tomorrow we will find and capture the white moon princess or as soon as possible then I will rule this universe."  
  
/Doesn't notice one of the shadows shift before specking up. /  
  
Lord Necro: "My leader I have a slight problem with finding your princess. It seems to be that Sailor Moon no longer exists so we cannot directly capture her and I have discovered more resistance than we first thought there were."  
  
Malice: "Really why don't you entertain us with what you have found on why 9 loser females are able to prevent you from doing your task. I mean they run around in mini skirts. Along with a rose throwing person acting like I am the master of the rose throwers all bow before my greatness please what harm can sharp roses cause."  
  
Necro: "There are 11 female senshi not including Sailor Moon. I agree your Greatness that Tuxedo Kamen is a foolish male of the Earth's race that can be ignored. But they are not the problem there are a bunch of knights that kind of like to fight and kill my youmas."  
  
Malice: "Knights can't be that big a problem through human history they ride horses and sword fight with one another. They should be easy."  
  
Another bad guy: "My Prince I believe he is not talking about the normal earthen knights but of my kind the ones that since they were of mixed blood had been exiled from their home worlds to earth."  
  
Malice: "Interesting Dark Knight I've never known that you were exiled ever since I saved you from your disease four years ago tell me of this exiling maybe we can use your kind to do my bidding."  
  
Dark Knight: 'You think to highly of yourself Malice my loyalty is only to my first prince not you.' "Don't forget I don't have to obey you. I may have been loyal to you for these passed few years and I can leave now that I have repaid my dept to you. My kinds' exile began over 5000 years ago when the planets believed that a mixed race would cause a lot more harm than good so they were exiled onto this planet. If a half blood is born it was exiled. They were back then believed that pure bloods are the only ones allowed on the planet unless for diplomatic reasons. The original people of this planet unlike the others didn't mind mixed bloods as all the others. However any unlucky child wouldn't have found an adoptive parent. I was lucky I befriended a prince of a great kingdom that though of my as a great friend. Later I became a shadow bodyguard of his for his other bodyguards didn't know of my existence that was why I had a title of shadow. I will personally deal with the knights later for it is not time yet.  
  
Malice: "I see. If you do choose to leave you should watch out if you go against me. You may deal with the knights yourself when you feel the time is right."  
  
Dark Knight: "Thank you. My Lord." 'My young prince soon I will test you before you fight that no good traitor of royal blood. That no good bastard of a prince Akio will pay. For your downfall as well as the kingdom's downfall. I won't fail my oath a second time I refuse to believe that was suppose to be your end. After all what are fate and destiny really people to us or what are they really to you my young prince will decide your fate.'  
  
In the castle of illusion somewhere  
  
/some stone slates with ancient runes on have begun to crack. The ancient on them has begun to glow in different colours. It seems like what ever was sealed within was trying to break it seal./  
  
To be continued.  
  
Please review please  
  
Note Sylvie is to be the blue rose bride. Anthy is the red rose bride. The school counsel that Utena Tenjou fights will be known as the red court. The characters I still need to make to have been the school counsel that fought against Usagi will be known as the blue court. I'm willing to take any ideas on what to write. Also Utena Tenjou will be Usagi's older sister. 


	10. Plans, complaints, fight and request

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any other cartoons I may take to complete with fan fiction. However I will own any characters I make for with story. 

OK from now on it'll take longer to update for three reasons the chapters are getting a bit longer each time I'm typing it I do the corrections for the next time I add a chapter. All of my teachers are being very nice in giving us homework. It's not nice if it due ever other day or sometimes the next day.

Three yes I'm continuing to write this story very slowly: P

Ages 

Inners: 17

Outer: 18 (minus Setsuna)

Setsuna: Looks 23 a few thousand for her real age

Darien: 20

Ohtori Academy school counsel red court: 21 around

Anthy: Looks 21 real age unknown idea since from the cartoon she sounds like she and her brother are immortals.

Sylvie: Looks 19 real age unknown more or less the same as Anthy.

Ohtori Academy school counsel blue court: 17 around

Exact ages on the knights go to the bio page.

------- Change in place might be ------

'What's going on in their heads'

"Speech"

(Authors side comments)

OK to the story

Chapter 8 (Plans, complaints, fight and request)

Malice's hideout

Malice: "Necro get you useless little head here I have a plan not even you could mess up like your pass few attempts."

/Necro teleports directly to wherever Malice is/

Necro: "You summoned for me, my Lord.

Malice: "Yes, I did. The next time you attack take 3 or 4 youma with you."

Necro: "To eliminate the senshis my prince?"

Malice: "No you fool. The youmas are to keep the senshis busy so when the knights show up you will offer them a change to join us. You heard what Dark Knight said the ancestors of the senshis exiled them. Therefore we will be giving them a chance to get revenge against the children of the ones that exiled them." /Smirks/ "What more could they ask for?"

Necro: "But with the power they control already they could have already eliminated those senshis if they really wanted too with ease and we don't know how many of them there are."

Malice: "You will do as I command and offer them the chance. I have patience that they will sooner or later choose to join us."

Necro: 'I'm going to doubt what you say.' "And what of the Moon Princess?"

Malice: "Find her and capture her of course. She is one of the most beautiful and also the most powerful woman that will be mine. With her in my possession the senshis will either obey me or they will die trying to get her back. Also if we have the knights as well no one in this universe would be able to stop us not even Galaxia herself. I believe could defeat me then. You are dismissed."

Necro's place and one mumbling necromancer.

Necro: "OH great I have to ask those "Let's just hit the necromancer and kill his pets." (Skeletons, youma anything that works for him.) "Knights to join. I swear their probably going to be insulted if I did ask them. Malice should go, attack them and beat them to submission to join." /Walks round in circles/ "Those knights probably prefer having free reins over themselves than work under somebody otherwise they already do work for someone else stronger than me. I'm a summoner not a fighter. Any sport that deals with physical strength I've already lost. If Malice had asked me to summon a skeleton warrior or even a bone dragon I could do that but nooooo. He wants me a non-sword fighter to propose a position for them under his rule. He should have asked Dark Knight but no the necromancer has to do the job on top of his first job, which is find that no good probably spoilt little brat of a moon princess. She already has too many bodyguards that I can deal with since they're weaker than my youma. But nooo fate and destiny must play with my already complicated life. Let's see Malice's information is way off. The moon brat is suppose to have 4 bodyguards but no the outer senshis are here too to protect the kid since they have nothing better to do because there's only I planet with life on. But that not enough fun I bet fate decided to dump powerful knights that think like is a game and have to think that my youma are easier than a walk in the park as well as throwing in extraterrestrial senshi into the mess." /Stops going around in circles. Starts looking though a book with the title: "Need some youma then order now from the youma catalogue purchases are only available if you are evil and are trying to get rid of cockroach like sailor senshis." In small print it says: "we don't give refunds for youma that are dead, damaged, parts of dust, or if they are completely incompetent at their job." There was also another message on the cover, which said: "If you aren't evil or trying to take over the world we will still sell theses youmas to you as pets."

(This was just too tempting since I like catalogues for certain things mainly games and such. So why not have a youma catalogue for the citizens of evil or just want strange pets.)

Necro /mumbles/: "Too weak, too expensive."/Looks like he's thinking. / "OK I'll take these two not too strong or too weak to keep those senshis' busy and these two strong looking all powerful youma to be my bodyguards so that the knights don't kill me for giving them such a proposal. OK that's done." /As the order form vanishes/ "Now I need a good area for most of the knights to appear." /Looks at a map of Juuban sector/ "Let's see against my youmas 2 appeared in the park, 4 at Juuban high school, 2 more at the mall again and for every other place there's a 1 or 2 chance. And spying at the park Jadeite was able to get 6 or 7 of the knights there at night. Well I guess I'll propose at school during the day its bound to make the senshis show and hopefully a good number of the knights will show up so I can tell them Malice's message and they can pass it on to any other knights."

School day after lunch

/Has been mostly boring and the only joy is the lousy no good teacher's dishing out way too much homework for many of the students not that all the students complained like Ami, Taiki, Mike as well as the 3 outer senshi's since they already learnt all this rubbish in Mugen Academy and have nearly completed all the homework. Mercury's computer goes off, the outers and Rei sense evil heading towards the school. The knights in school already know that there are 4 youmas and one big loser necromancer./

/Speakers go on/ Principle: "Students and teachers please start heading towards the school hall. Do not panic and walk do not rush to go out of…" /another voice is heard/: "Sir there are youmas on school ground."

Principle: "Do not go outside head towards the hall immediately we don't need students harmed for going outside."

Setsuna: "OK start heading towards the school hall pretend that this is a fire drill but go to the hall instead of school grounds move."

/Students head out at a run/walk pace while asking each other if the senshis will arrive in time to save them. Senshis are hanging out at the back for the group to disappear and transform./

Haruka: "We need to get them now." /To the rest of the group./

Setsuna: "You guys go I need to report to the hall first."

(Damit I've forgotten the knights in Setsuna's class)

Hall

Naru: "Usa we need to find a place to call the others at least if we can't get out of here."

Usagi: "Juri or Miki should have called the others we need to stay here along with the others so when Setsuna checks in we give her a wonder on who the knights are Unazuki thinks Setsuna has almost thought of them as the knights for being here."

Juri: "I've told the others unless it become extreme we will remain here like ordinary people."

Tenjou residence

Utena: "OK. Touga, Saionji and Nanami you three will attend this fight." /Over the communicators to Motoki./ "Motoki will you attend this fight there are 4 youmas so 4 knights should do. You can bring your sis too as back up since the other group is stuck in the hall."

Motoki: "Utena if Usa in trouble we'll be there lucky I hired someone to help out." /Connection is cut./

Utena: "Lets move I'll be backup with the rest of the Black knights just in case."

School hall

/Each class is in counting when Setsuna notices that ten of her students are missing and reports it to the principle before going to look for them. She also noticed all the ex-Ohtori students and the two teachers were in the hall./

Setsuna: 'If no knights show it would prove those 5 are knights but if there are knights I would have been making a mistake to have suspected them.' /In an empty classroom/ "Pluto Crystal Power Make-Up."

Outside on School grounds

(I hate doing the speeches)

Mercury: "A school us a place where people are educated so that they can be a use to society. How dare you attack a place of so great … In the name of Mercury."

Venus: "In the name of Venus…"

Mars: "In the name of Mars…"

Jupiter: "In the name of Jupiter…"

Inners: "We will punish you."

Uranus: "The sky planet is my guardian deity, soldier of wind, Sailor Uranus!"

Neptune: "The deep sea planet is my guardian deity, soldier of embrace, Sailor Neptune!"

Pluto: "The far-reaching planet, Pluto is my guardian deity, Sailor Pluto!"

Saturn: "My guardian deity is a planet of silence, the soldier of death and rebirth, Sailor Saturn!"

Uranus: "We four soldier of the outer solar system are being led by a new crisis and"

Outers: "Here we are!"

Sailor Star Healer: "Penetrating the darkness at night,"

Sailor Star Maker: "The air of freedom breaks through,"

Sailor Star Fighter: "We are the three sacred shooting stars."

Sailor Star Fighter: "Sailor Star Fighter."

Sailor Star Maker: "Sailor Star Maker."

Sailor Star Healer: "Sailor Star Healer."

All three: "Sailor Starlights Stage on."

(What is it with the enemy and listening to speeches any ways?)

/All senshis are effective against the two weaker youma and are weakening them so that they can be destroyed. The two larger, better bred, smarter, stronger and more resistant to senshis' magic are standing by Necro who has conjured up a seat made up of bones and has a couple of skulls./ (If you play Diablo II think of the Act 1 quest 6 boss I can't spell her name but her chair would do as a description.)

/Necro signals for one of his bodyguard youmas to go help the 2 weaker more incompetent youmas to handle the senshis. Just when the youma is about to clobber Sailor Mars from behind a rose intercepts and Tuxedo Kamen's music starts to play. Even though Tuxedo Kamen himself is panting and gasping for breath after running all the way from his university since he didn't want to explain why Tuxedo Kamen a law helping superhero was caught by police driving through red lights in a possibly stolen car that belongs to one Mamoru Chiba doesn't look too good for his record or driving licence./ (Groans here come another corny speech. Tuxedo Kamen: "Their not that bad the speeches." Me: "Want to bet?")

Tuxedo Kamen: "I cannot forgive those who would attack a great sch /thunk/ mool shich."

/The knights that happen to be sitting in a tree watching the senshi while munching on apples when Tuxedo Kamen was about to say his speech when a certain blue rose dragon decided to stop the evil noise from coming out of his mouth by aiming an uneaten apple at his mouth effectively gagging him while saving their ears from a corny speech./

Tuxedo Kamen / Spits the apple out./: "OK which one of you did that."

/A shadow throws another apple upwards, which is caught by the shadow above before he slips off the tree, landing on the ground and steeping out into the light as a blue rose on the armour is noticed./

Blue Dragon: "I did, you rose throwing penguin."

Tuxedo Kamen: "Why?"

Blue Dragon: "I didn't want to listen… Do you know how bloody corny your speeches are? I'll listen to the senshis' introduce themselves but I refuse to listen to your speeches."

Necro /Cough/: "Knights." / Looks at the other 10 shadows in the tree. 'OH fuck 4 knights my 2 strong youma would last a few minutes I hope. Eleven I'm going to die if I don't get out of here after saying Malice's invitation.'/

Mean while in the school hall

Usagi: "Mitsuru why the hell does your black rose outfit have short and tights for your uniform." (What? It is true he does wear the normal black duellist jacket with white shorts though I think they're knickers and black tights.)

Mitsuru: "I think the tights make me look more manly don't you?"

Juri: "No they make you look stupid but then again you are stupid Nanami's man servant."

Mitsuru: "But Robin Hood wears tights and I was being a good brother."

Naru: "So she treated you as a personal man servant and paint stand."

Mitsuru: "Hey I wasn't that old back then an though it was mice treatment. At least I didn't get the nickname Mickey."

Miki: "The nickname doesn't bother me."

Mike: "I know Mitsuru is stupid because Nanami is stupid. I mean who would wear a cow bell just because it was delivered to her and she also acted the part of cow."

Mitsuru: "You guys are just insulting Nanami because your bored and can't go to fight."

Usagi: "Too true, too true."

Juri: "So Usagi you've done anything with Sylvie since you do sleep in the same room."

Usagi: "No. We're only sharing the room due to the rose bride rules. Secondly I'm not interested and thirdly with the training times you're giving me I sure doubt I have the energy." 'Think my training lessons end at 2 o'clock in the morning and I need to get up at 7:30.'

Back to Necro

Necro: "Knights my prince, Prince Malice has offered a place for you under his rule."

Blue Dragon: "What makes you think we would work for him?"

Necro: "Revenge. Revenge against the senshis' due to their ancestors' actions and what they did to your kind."

/ A shadow come out/

Red dragon: "So what your abilities seem worst than ours and so far I think it is an insult for you to ask since you are a weakling. Besides if we wanted to harm the senshis what makes you think we need an evil brat prince to help us? Besides if we really wanted to get them we could have done it when they had first became senshi. Also they aren't responsible for their ancestors' actions. Boys it's time for some fun."

Blue Dragon: "Keep your orders to your own group Red or else."

Red Dragon: "I'm not challenging you buddy so back down."

Necro: 'I knew they would say it was an insult. OK my youmas are officially dead.' "You four get them."

/A shadow hops off drawing a sword and dagger before charging at the two stronger youmas and as the weapons glow red does criss-cross patterns over them. To the senshis the speed of this fighter is very fast especially with the two weapons. The remains of the youmas fly off as dust. Mercury is typing on the palmtop and is shocked by the amount of energy coming from both weapons but is unable to get a scan on any of the knights./

Necro: 'OH fuck what the hell are they. I'm out of here.' /Teleports out/

Blue Dragon: "Yo Red Unicorn you just had to show off didn't you. Your prince was planning one youma each for 4 knights." /Gets tapped on the shoulder./

Red Dragon: "Does it really matter shall we?" /His sword glows red and with a movement up causes a blast that kills the youma./ (Episode 12 of RGU for the duel Touga does that to the duel platform battlements.)

Shadow: "Leave the last one alone."

Red Dragon: "Why my prince?"

Prince: "They need something to practise their skills on to improve otherwise they won't do much or be much help against Malice. Lets go."

/Vanishes with all the other knights. Red dragon goes to the shade and vanishes too./

Red Unicorn: "I am the Red Unicorn sworn to the red rose. Harm my prince or brother then I advise you to prepare for your end." /Vanishes/

Blue Dragon: "I am the Blue Dragon sworn to the blue rose. I advise you to train." /Vanishes to the school roof./

Roof Blue Dragon's communicator goes off

In text on who's tying to talk to him: "Champion Duellist."

Blue Dragon: "Blue Dragon here."

Usagi: "How are they?"

Blue Dragon: "Their fine. You shouldn't be worrying about them you aren't, may I remind you that you're not a senshi any more."

Usagi: "Their still me friends, Motoki. Unless you're saying Mamoru isn't your friend?"

Blue Dragon: "Yes but I don't worry about his life. I've seen him die oh what. 3 times and he was half dead for 3 times as well."

Usagi: "As far as I know he's been dead twice and half dead for 3."

/Behind Usagi/ Naru: "You forgot to add the time of the silver alliance or millennium depending on what you call it."

Blue Dragon: "I was one of the palace guards. Got to dash they finally got rid of the last one. Blue Dragon out."

Last youma

Youma: 'I'm so dead aren't I. Should have paid attention in school on how to do self teleportation but no I though I was better than this.' "Bring it on losers." /Charges at Jupiter./

Mercury: "We need a group of attacks at the same time. Something like 3 outers"

/3 outer attacks all hit/

Youma: "Nooooooo."

Mercury: "Ummm, I think one knight is on the roof or at least there was an energy signal."

Uranus: "We should check it out then."

Roof (About 5 minutes after the call and destruction of youmas)

/All senshis have run up to the roof./

Blue Dragon: "Finally you get rid of it and realise I was up here."

Mercury: "You don't really show up much in energy wise with your armour. Maybe around a normal person's level."

/Blue Dragon blinks/ (as much as you can see with a helmeted head)

Blue Dragon: "It is?" /Opens his communicator and pushes for Red Wolf./ "Yo Red what the hell are our armours suppose to do?"

Red Wolf: "No real idea. I guess it for protection, hiding your energy signature so that people can't trace you and if you want more information I'll do some tests on them later. See ya."

Blue Dragon: "Anyways you guys need to improve and improve quickly."

Uranus: "Tell us something we don't know."

Blue Dragon: "I'll just say start with the basics then move up on the training." /Vanishes/

Saturn: "We need to get Usagi back otherwise we're dead."

Uranus: "We'll vote on if we should ask Usagi and how in the seven hells are the basics going to help."

Pluto: "You do realise we need to get to the hall right?" /Uranus starts cursing./

After school /Arcade/

Unazuki: "I don't see why you are doing this. The others are going to kill you if they find out."

Motoki: "Who says they have to know. They are outsiders of our groups. Well most of them are."

Unazuki: "Ok the rest of your group won't like it. The Blacks will feel the change I think."

Motoki: "They should. It's a slight play on their powers but all of us can open our own. They need more time to train. Most of us remember our part lives, they don't. they need the basic training for their own abilities and skills. Mamoru needs to learn on how to sword fight with a cane better."

Unazuki: "Do as you wish. I'll help out and so may uninvited knights as well."

Motoki: "You worry too much."

After school at school

The senshis' have decided that Hotaru should ask Usagi to rejoin the senshis. After asking Usagi for a private word since three people hang around her all day like bodyguards (OK more like two bodyguards and a rose bride. But they don't know that. They as in the senshis.)/

Usagi /leaning against the wall/: "OK Hotaru what do you want?"

Hotaru: "We need you to be Sailor Moon Usagi. Please."

To be continued.

Please review please

Note Sylvie is to be the blue rose bride.

Anthy is the red rose bride.

The school counsel that Utena Tenjou fights will be known as the red court.

The characters I still need to make to have been the school counsel that fought against Usagi will be known as the blue court.

I'm willing to take any ideas on what to write.

Also Utena Tenjou will be Usagi's older sister.


	11. The reply, the senshi training by the kn...

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any other cartoons I may take to complete with fan fiction. However I will own any characters I make for with story. 

OK from now on it'll take longer to update for three reasons the chapters are getting a bit longer each time I'm typing it I do the corrections for the next time I add a chapter. All of my teachers are being very nice in giving us homework. It's not nice if it due ever other day or sometimes the next day.

Three yes I'm continuing to write this story very slowly: P

Ages 

Inners: 17

Outer: 18 (minus Setsuna)

Setsuna: Looks 23 a few thousand for her real age

Darien: 20

Ohtori Academy school counsel red court: 21 around

Anthy: Looks 21 real age unknown idea since from the cartoon she sounds like she and her brother are immortals.

Sylvie: Looks 19 real age unknown more or less the same as Anthy.

Ohtori Academy school counsel blue court: 17 around

Exact ages on the knights go to the bio page.

Ok I'm going to start letting people vote for couples.

Fixed couples are Juri/Shiori, Haruka/Michiru, Utena/Anthy, Nephrite/Naru and Motoki/Reika (However you spell her name). Give me any combination you want with the remaining characters. Please note I refuse to do a Usagi/Mamoru-baka coupling so tough luck if you want it. Because it's not going to happen.

------- Change in place might be ------

'What's going on in their heads'

"Speech"

(Authors side comments)

OK to the story

Chapter 9 (The reply, the senshi training by the knights first floor and Jadeite's challenge)

Last time

Usagi /leaning against the wall/: "OK Hotaru, what do you want?"

Hotaru: "We need you to be Sailor Moon, Usagi. Please."

This time

Usagi /chuckles/: "No."

Hotaru: "Why not? We need your help we can't defeat this enemy on our own. They're too powerful. At least come to the meeting."

Usagi: "I said no and I mean no, Hotaru. I refuse to be used by you and the senshi just to get treated like trash when you think you don't need my help." /Walks away/

At the senshi meeting Shrine at night.

Hotaru: "Usagi refused to become Sailor Moon."

Rei: "Why?"

Hotaru: "She refuses to be treated like trash once we know longer need her help."

Seiya: "That doesn't sound anything like Usagi."

Mamoru: "Well we did sort of say we wanted nothing to do with her."

Haruka: "Correction, you did. The rest of us didn't have a problem for remaining friends with her. In fact did you ever love her?"

Setsuna: "Are getting off track here?"

Yaten: "I couldn't care less. Why are we here again?"

Ami: "to discuss how to deal with Malice and his minions. We also need to see if we can befriend the knights and no Outers they aren't from outside. Necro already said by the treatment of our ancestors."

Michiru: "They could still be outsiders that we've never realised before."

Ami: "Setsuna's information also indicates that they are from this solar system. We need information on Malice and his minions. Focus people focus. This is worst then having Usagi here."

Luna: "OK. Let's get over with this. Malice is the Prince of the Dark Lunarians living on the dark side of the moon. He wanted to be married the Princess for exchange of a treaty. They sort of liked killing messengers and boarder guards in … Um…painful ways. Of course the King and Queen both refused with this request and there became a boarder war. He also believes that the Princess belongs to him."

Haruka: "Sounds like a over ego, arrogant brat with a huge obsession for the Princess."

Rei: "Sounds like another Diamond."

Hotaru: "Isn't diamond a gem?"

Mamoru: "No. We had an enemy before meeting you Outers that was obsessed with the Princess enough to try forcing her to be his bride. The guy was also from the future."

Taiki: "OK so you got guys with obsessions how fun. Setsuna I still say you know who the knights are."

Setsuna: "I have met one or two of them in the past without their armour but they have gone though multiple rebirths from then to now. I haven't seen anyone similar to a past knight."

Minako: "If they've been reborn shouldn't they look the same I mean we do."

Setsuna: "You've only had one rebirth not multiple rebirths. Also you were sent directly to 1000 years into the future. Theirs is just if they die they get reborn somewhere else. So I have no idea what they look like."

Artemis: "Shouldn't we be more worried about Malice instead of the knights?"

Luna: "We need to worry about both because they could both be the enemy."

Hotaru: "Usagi knows the knights so they can't be that bad. Besides they have been helping us."

Yaten: "No they are helping you for now. They have an offer from Malice remember."

Outside of the shrine (None of them are wearing the helmet just the armour.)

Death Dragon: "You know we could sit here all night and kill them. They wouldn't even know what hit them."

Blue Dragon: "Behave the past is the past leave it alone. Usagi would not be too please with us if we did that."

Death Dragon: "Your right about that. She is too nice with or without memories before or the memories of the past. Changing the area is going to be hard."

/Black Raven appears behind them. /

Black Raven: "What if I help?"

Death Dragon /Bits down on a yelp/: "I hate you when you do that shouldn't you be trying to prevent us?"

Black Raven: "I may be assigned to the Blacks but I am a Silver knight to boot. Being a Silver means that Prince Fame is mine to help guard. Besides I don't want her unhappy."

Blue Dragon: "Then let us begin."

Death Dragon /smirking/: "You mean let the fun begin." /Pulls out an mp3 player and an amplifier from her space pocket before connecting everything./ "You ready Raven?"

Black Raven: "Almost …..Done. The instant they pass the door way they instant they'll be at the training ground. Did we ever decide to call it a training mansion or was it training maze.

Blue Dragon: "We'll discuss that later."

Death Dragon: "Yea we can in the security area of the damn maze." /selects a sound says: "Scream in youma attack quality." And presses play./

Back inside /The scream goes off./

Minako: "Minna! Henshin yo! (Please tell me if I spelt them right I don't know Japanese much just a few word. Should I have the phrases typed? Why not?

Ami: "Mercury crystal power…"

Rei: "Mars crystal power…"

Minako: "Venus crystal power…"

Makoto: "Jupiter crystal power…"

Hotaru: "Saturn crystal power…"

Haruka: "Uranus crystal power…"

Michiru: "Neptune crystal power…"

Setsuna: "Pluto crystal power…"

All: "Make Up."

/They dash out only to find themselves dashing in though very expensive looking mansion doors that slammed shut right behind the./

In the security room

/Blue Dragon pressed a button and the senshis get a message. The other two are sitting with popcorn by the controls watching the big screen./

Main hall

Mars: "Where are we?"

Speakers: "Welcome senshis to this humble house of mine I hope you will feel comfortable and the doors you have just passed though you cannot leave by. Have fun and beware of the traps."

Uranus /growls out/: "Damn it the bloody doors blocked." /after trying to get them to open/

/Tuxedo Kamen is walking around the hall noticing the human sided marble statue of an angel in the middle before triggering a trap tile. The senshis realise what he has done./

Uranus: "Cape boy what is it with you and getting us in trouble?"

Mercury /with that palmtop out/: "I think he only triggered the sensor. There are probably a few of these traps that you need to trigger for the trap to occur but we should leave as soon as possible from this area just incase."

/As Tuxedo boy heads back he triggers a light sensor. The statue in the middle moves slightly. The front of her forehead pops up and her mouth opens. Where the forehead was before is a movement-detecting camera and the mouth now has a laser sticking out. This laser has just shot at tuxedo's cape burning a nice line in it. He quickly turns round and whips out a rose./

Tuxedo Kamen: "What was that?"

/3 seconds after the first shot a second shot is fired at cape boy's still moving cape making a hole in it./

Mercury: "Don't move. No body move in fact. Tuxedo has smartly triggered a trap." /Since the palmtop's cover was hiding the fact she was moving her hand the lasered statue wasn't shooting at her./ "Ok. The statue in the middle is the only one that is firing. It will fire at anything that moves."

Uranus: "That's great apart from the fact there seems to be no why out unless we pass that."

/Tux boy (Tuxedo Kamen: "Have you finished playing with my name yet?" Author: "Nope. Take it this way I don't like you and you're the most useless good guy I've seen so far. You throw roses. They maybe steel tipped but your attack is roses.) Summons a couple more roses in both hands while making one hand move up. The laser fires at the moving hand, which he lucky moves before the laser beam could hit. At the same time he throws the other 3 roses at the statue. (Are roses supposed to have an effect of stone???) 3 seconds later as the roses fly towards it a shot is fired and it destroys all 3 roses./

Uranus: "Well that was useful. What are roses supposed to do against that lump of shaped stone?" /Complete and utter sarcasm./

Mercury: "Well there should be no effect but it takes the laser 3 seconds to fire a second shot."

/Uranus and Neptune start glancing between themselves and the damn rock. Then Uranus glances at Saturn and raises and eyebrow./

Mercury: 'what insane idea so those outers have now?' /Before Mercury could ask anything Uranus starts to run towards the stature. The first shot hits the spot where Uranus was standing. Uranus who had to move closer to one of the walls to dodge the second shot. Just before the third shot is fired she stops having made it half way to the statue. "Deep Submerg…" The next shot re-aims towards Neptune giving Uranus a chance to draw out her space sword out the shot is fired./

Mars: "Neptune get down."

Saturn: "Silent Wall." /The laser beam is blocked by Saturn's shield./

Uranus: "Space sword Blaster." /The attack slices the statue into half./ "OK that's taken care of where to next?"

Pluto: "I suppose we exploring to get out of here as soon as possible." /Outers start moving down the hall completely ignoring the fact there are more people stuck with them. One being the ill tempered Mars./

Mars: "If you have finished deciding for yourselves. Why don't we ALL try to do something together?" 'Stupid Outers and the need to do things their way.'

Uranus: "What do you want to do? Stand here and hope whoever brought us here lets us go."

Security room

Motoki: "They really need to learn how to get along."

Unazuki: "They've always been like that. Do you really thing they'll change any time soon? Hell. The only things I can think on them agreeing is that they must find their Princess and protect her. Funny actually, with them kicking her out. Due to her other powers activating and overlapping the Moon Princess's energy. I can bet when most of the Death groupies are back Usa is going to be teased a lot by them just like the good old days. I seriously doubt that the others have gone for serious long-term relationships like you have. Therefore no change."

Kanae: "OH stop it you two. Our groups never got on too well in the past. I mean we had friendly matches against each other to prove we were better than the others. They need more time to sort everything out."

Motoki: "We used a year to sort ourselves out why would they need more time. Though I do find it funny on how the High Princess of the Silver Millennium was actually the rebirth of the young Prince Fame. That reminds me Jadiete has challenged Usa for 6 o'clock tomorrow after school."

Kanae: "So we took less time but most of us has most of the memories of our times and of our rebirths." /Sounding a lot more interested/ "What happened?"

Earlier that evening at the arcade

/Jason walks into the arcade holding a white rose while searching for Usagi./

Jason: 'You will fall Sailor Moon and your new power will be mine.' /Walks up to Usagi and Sylvie holding out the rose to Usagi./ "I challenge you to a duel tomorrow at 6 o'clock after school on the duel platform. Prepare to lose."

Usagi: "I've never lost against you yet and I've never lost a duel unlike the other champion."

Jason: "We'll see, we'll see of your that good." /Turns and leaves./

To be continued.

Please review please

Note Sylvie is to be the blue rose bride.

Anthy is the red rose bride.

The school counsel that Utena Tenjou fights will be known as the red court.

The characters I still need to make to have been the school counsel that fought against Usagi will be known as the blue court.

I'm willing to take any ideas on what to write.

Also Utena Tenjou will be Usagi's older sister.


	12. 2nd floors of the training mansion and a...

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any other cartoons I may take to complete with fan fiction. However I will own any characters I make for with story. 

OK from now on it'll take longer to update for three reasons the chapters are getting a bit longer each time I'm typing it I do the corrections for the next time I add a chapter. All of my teachers are being very nice in giving us homework. It's not nice if it due ever other day or sometimes the next day. AND I just finished my Jan exams not fun.

Three yes I'm continuing to write this story very slowly: P

Ages 

Inners: 17

Outer: 18 (minus Setsuna)

Setsuna: Looks 23 + a few thousand for her real age

Darien: 20

Ohtori Academy school counsel red court: 21 around

Anthy: Looks 21 real age unknown idea since from the cartoon she sounds like she and her brother are immortals.

Sylvie: Looks 19 real age unknown more or less the same as Anthy.

Ohtori Academy school counsel blue court: 17 around

Exact ages on the knights go to the bio page.

Ok I'm going to start letting people vote for couples.

Fixed couples are Juri/Shiori, Haruka/Michiru, Utena/Anthy, Nephrite/Naru and Motoki/Reika (However you spell her name). Give me any combination you want with the remaining characters. Please note I refuse to do a Usagi/Mamoru-baka coupling so tough luck if you want it. Because it's not going to happen.

Current votesNumber

Jadeite/Usagi1

Sylvie /Usagi1

Change in place might be

'What's going on in their heads'

"Speech"

(Authors side comments)

OK to the story

Chapter 10 (2nd floors of the training mansion and a bit of Usagi's training.)

First floor

Mars: "So how the hell are we suppose to get out?"

Uranus /Under complete and utter sarcasm: "Why don't you try asking this bloody place on how to leave."

Neptune: "Uranus language."

Venus: "Great idea. Mr. Friendly house how do we leave?"

(Seems that Venus didn't catch the sarcasm.)

/Uranus hits her with a hand due to the leader of the inner's stupidity./

Security room

Kanae: "Give them a hint or not? …. I'm going for hint."

Motoki: "Hint. They need to get moving to the next section." /Unazuki starts typing a load of commands locking all doors and lighting only the needed corridors to the second floor./

Back to where the senshi's are

/The corridor lights flicker and die. Leaving our senshi heroes in the dark. However from where their standing the corridor lights that do come on lead directly to the second floor stairs./

Venus: "Hey it worked we got lighted corridor to the exit."

Pluto: "Or we could have lit corridors that led to death traps."

Fighter: "Could you guys live one day without being pessimistic?"

Uranus: "Being idealistic is Usagi and for optimistic it's the inners not us. We take our duties seriously."

Tux boy: "Can we just follow the lighted corridor and talk this out?"

Jupiter: "Why talk? I feel like hitting something."

/Mean while Mars and Mercury are having a discussions with Saturn and Neptune supposed to representing the outers and healer and maker of the starlights./

After another 15 minutes of discussion or argument depending on which group that's talking.

/The discussion group is finally done while the other group is still arguing or as Pluto has a habit of being mysterious./

Mars: "Guys SHUT UP." /and she gets ignored by the group./

Saturn: 'And they wonder why we don't get along.' "Guys if you don't shut up then I'm dropping it." /Points the silent glaive towards the ground. The arguing inners and outer shut up leaving the starlights to wonder why./

Fighter: "Why are you so worried about her dropping it? I mean we all would drop our weapons some time."

Venus: "Fighter if Saturn drops the Glaive when charged you can expect the end of the world or the silence to come."

Healer: "Why?"

Saturn: "I'm known as the senshi of death, destruction and rebirth for the following reasons. I can destroy an entire planet with 1 attack hence destruction. I die using that attack and then get reborn hence death and rebirth."

Maker: "Well now we know not to anger Saturn."

Neptune: "We're going down the corridor. Mercury has already scanned that area so all the traps down there have been disabled by whoever or what ever is putting us through this. Besides I want to see who is putting us through this so why not take the offered route if it's safe. We have decided to do so for all the groups."

Mars: "Great now that there's no more arguing can we move?"

Security room

/3 semi-shocked knights/

Kanae: "Is it possible for them to work together like that? I mean we did expect the outers to go down the dark corridor. /Smirks/ After all they do seen to like taking the hard way round of things besides they would still show up on the second floor just on the opposite side to the door the inners and starlights would have come from. OH well just means we're getting rid of the other door."

Motoki: "Unfortunately its probably something temporary."

Unazuki: "You do realise that they call us whatever we are right? Are they trying to insult us to get us to show? Can we split them up on the 4th floor?" /Suddenly has a scary grin on her face./

Motoki: "Mmuuummmmm… do whatever you want just remember they need to stay alive. Example breathing and has a pulse. We don't need accidental deaths."

Kanae: "Yea right if Unazuki does anything that deals with death it is never accidental."

Unazuki/glares: "Thanks you your votes of confidence in by abilities."

Tenjou residence

/Usagi is being trained by the nice red knights. Right now she has just finished duelling in fencing's style from Miki and Kendo from Saionji. It is now time that Juri teaches her on how to disarm the opponent. Anyways Usagi has just been disarmed for the tenth time and her wrist is starting to hurt./

Juri: "Look Usagi I know your wrist is hurting but its (Please note I know nothing on sword fighting if anyone does I'd like your advice on it.) because your holding your sword to hard and try to loosen up the wrist. That way when a person tries to disarm you your wrist moves and a light hold gives better rotation therefore your less likely to be disarmed."

Usagi: "Fine can I please have a break now before I sprain my wrist."

Utena: "Guys give her a break. I know this is endurance training. /Thinking/ Well sort of endurance training but she hasn't had this intensive sword training for 4 years AND don't injure her. She does have a real duel tomorrow so if there are injuries it puts her at a disadvantage."

Juri: "She could just ask the death knight that is here to heal her. She is partly Saturnian."

Usagi: "I have no idea where some of my knights are right this minute." 'Apart from the fact Mike's playing with Saiomji's shampoo. Naru's helping her mum and the others who knows.'

Touga: "OK training for today is cancelled as long as Usagi continues the endurance."

Utena: "You do realise that only knocks of energy attacks and fighting in armour with weights?" /Shrugs/ "Let's fight Touga I'm getting bored from watching my sis. Not that I can't wipe you on the floor any day of the week."

Touga: "Of course there is the fact that she gets to go to bed earlier than if we didn't." 'Armour' "Bring it on."

/The clashes of swords between the High Prince and the leader of the Red Knights. Juri was once again fighting against Usagi. Who after a while has already breathless, sweating and Juri hasn't even broken out into a sweat./

Where the Senshis are

/The Senshis have finally arrived on the 2nd floor. To which the knights were very thankful since they needed to get them back to school for the next day. As well as spending half an hour fighting a statue wasn't exactly very good teamwork or skill. And spending more than half an hour to get to the second floor was completely useless even though it helps to keep some energy for emergencies. Ball music is being played behind the grand doors. The doors are encrusted with diamonds and all sorts of precious stones along with valuable metals. (Gold, silver and platinum for those for you who don't know.) Tux decides to knock the door. It is opened by what seems to be a door boy. All dressed up in a blue uniform with a cap. He would seem to be a normal person apart from the fact he was a doll. (If you want just use the ting that possessed Hotaru's father just without the weird face expressions and is skin coloured.) The figure steps aside and seems to be waiting for them to actually get into the room. The music has stop and a clearing scene can be seen. /

Venus: "Is it just me or was the door boy freaky?"

Maker: "Would that be because it's not alive and is a doll?"

Uranus: "Let's just get in." 'I don't feel like being reminded of the Mr. Tomoe's youma.'

Inners: 'Don't let them have human controlling devices. I don't feel like doing strange actions like the ones the Amazoness Quartet put us through.'

/A voice from inside: "Would you just come in already. I don't have all night…. Well actually I have the rest of eternity but you people don't have all night unless you don't plan to sleep………………… Or go to school in fact."

/Senshis' share a glance even though most didn't like school anyways. Before stepping into the room. A red hair lady in a blue dress with green eyes is seated in the middle of the room. While all the puppets are lined up./

The lady: "You can call me Green for now…."

Tuxedo boy: "Who are you or what are you since nothing can last for eternity and who do you work for?"

Green: "I am a training machine if you wish to call me what ever you want. I've existed since the creating of the kingdom of revolution along with this mansion. Well my memories have been existence since then considering the fact that I GET DAMAGED OR DESTROYED MOST OF THE TIME through the generations of knight…"

Speakers: "Stop being a wimp it's fun blowing you up. Besides the training stops immediately if we do."

Pluto: "Wait knights?"

Mercury: "Your acting human as well how could you be a machine?"

Green /blinks then chuckles: "I'll explain your question first then Pluto and continue with my explanation of my function. I was designed to train the knights in the royal court however there are certain difference between your kind and theirs. I start their training against them." /Points to the puppets./ "the first time test their abilities and endurance. Technically it's a fending for yourself till you drop. The second test is when all the knights are found, which is when they learn partnerships with each other. I had to understand the ways a human or living beings considering the fact the people I train aren't well completely human considering the current definition for it on terrain terms. To put it simple I'm an artificial intelligent robot or A.I. This building was designed for knight training to answer your question Pluto. I believe you've already met a few of them."

Mercury: "You said there is a difference between our court and your training group of knight court. What is it?"

Green: "It's classified for now." /Closing her eyes./ "the knights currently disagree….. and have given me a threat to start your training."

Saturn: "One more question please."

Green: "Fire away."

Saturn: "Why are the knights training us? Cause as far as we know they seem to dislike us for some reason."

Green: "You know Usagi right?" /Raises an eyebrow./

Mars: "Yes we do so?"

Green: "Since Usagi still does consider you friends whether you like it or not. The Blue and Death knight's took an oath 4 years ago if she made it to the end or not that they would protect her and do anything in their power to keep her happy. They were grateful that she did live even if she didn't really remember them and chose to let her live her life. The knights dislike you guys since you did make Usagi upset and the fact that they had been exiled from their home planets. You see the Blue knight have got Neptunian or Mercurian blood in their veins. The same goes for all the other knights. The only place that actually didn't care for pureblood or half-blood was on earth. Well all you people just need to do is destroy all the puppets." /Gestures the armed puppets./ "Or survive them for 45 minutes. Begin."

To be continued.

There is a vote on couples the fixed ones are Juri/Shiori, Haruka/Michiru, Utena/Anthy, Nephrite/Naru and Motoki/Reika (However you spell her name). There will be no Mamo-baka with Usagi. The current votes are

Current votesNumber

Jadeite/Usagi1

Sylvie/Usagi1

Also you get to vote for Rini/ Chibi-Usagi to be in but the parents will be changed.

I'm also not going to be updating for the next 3 months due to A-level exam revision.

Please review please

Note Sylvie is to be the blue rose bride.

Anthy is the red rose bride.

The school counsel that Utena Tenjou fights will be known as the red court.

The characters I still need to make to have been the school counsel that fought against Usagi will be known as the blue court.

I'm willing to take any ideas on what to write.

Also Utena Tenjou will be Usagi's older sister.


	13. 2nd floor part 2, 3rd floor and 4th floo

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any other cartoons I may take to complete with fan fiction. However I will own any characters I make for with story. 

OK from now on it'll take longer to update for three I'm typing it I do the corrections for the next time I add a chapter. University is taking a lot of my time.

Two yes I'm continuing to write this story very slowly: P

Three I'm suffering writer blocks and I'm trying to plan another crossover for SM that is a massive one probably 3 or more other things mix together but hats not showing until I can watch or find the episodes I want in it.

Also why didn't anyone tell me that chapter 2 was chapter 3 and that chapter 3 is chapter 3. If I don't update in the middle of Jan I probably won't be able to update till June or later.

Ages 

Inners: 17

Outer: 18 (minus Setsuna)

Setsuna: Looks 23 + a few thousand for her real age

Darien: 20

Ohtori Academy school counsel red court: 21 around

Anthy: Looks 21 real age unknown idea since from the cartoon she sounds like she and her brother are immortals.

Sylvie: Looks 19 real age unknown more or less the same as Anthy.

Ohtori Academy school counsel blue court: 17 around

Exact ages on the knights go to the bio page.

Ok I'm going to start letting people vote for couples.

Fixed couples are Juri/Shiori, Haruka/Michiru, Utena/Anthy, Nephrite/Naru and Motoki/Reika (However you spell her name). Give me any combination you want with the remaining characters. Please note I refuse to do a Usagi/Mamoru-baka coupling so tough luck if you want it. Because it's not going to happen.

Current votes Number

Usagi/Sylvie 4

Usagi/Jade5

Usagi/Michael1

Usagi/Miki1

Rini

Yes2

No1

------- Change in place might be ------

'What's going on in their heads'

"Speech"

(Authors side comments)

OK to the story

Chapter 11 (2nd floor part 2, 3rd floor and 4th floor.)

Last time

Green: "Begin."

Security room

/ The three knights stare at the screen and watch as the senshis start to get flattened into pulp. The reason on how/

Kanae / flinches as a cracking sound occurs when Jupiter gets thrown into a wall: 'We should have brought out the training mats and the soft walls.' "Um guys do you think I should soften the walls. As much as they may like broken bones. I would prefer it that they don't die from being thrown into the walls multiple times."

Motoki: "They didn't die from being thrown into the school wall or greenhouse by Sailor Crow." 'Mamoru suxs. /Blinks/ Are any of the puppets afraid of roses or smoke bombs? I sincerely hope that his cane is effective against them. As much as I currently dislike him I still don't want him dead.'

Unazuki: "Yea but they didn't get up afterwards either."

Motoki: "Ah so you do have a soft spot for them. Whose heart do you want to break now?"

Unazuki: "That is for me to know and for you to know after I've broken them. So yes or no?"

Kanae: "Yes."

Motoki: "No."

Unazuki: "Yes it is then."

Back to where the senshis' are 40 mins after beginning.

/A bunch of broken bones in the inners and a crack rib in Pluto./

Inners: 'Here we thought the outers training was hard enough.'

/ They are currently sitting by the wall and are focusing their remaining energy on healing themselves. Lucky for them the area around certain parts of the wall free of fighting only if a person is injured enough./

("Why do I feel like I've forgotten a group of people….."/ The tapping of a shoe is heard and the author turns to the source of the sound./ "Oh yes I forgot about You guys.")

/Tuxedo boy is currently hanging from the chandelier in the room by his wrists. He also happens to be unconscious with a few or a dozen broken bones or more. However the rope was amazingly made from roses presuming that they are all thrown by Tuxedo boy talk about how sad. The starlights' are having fistfights with some puppets while trying to get close enough to hit Green. Green is just looking at her timer./

5 mins later

Green: "Congratulations on surviving for 45 mins your danger level has now gone from green to blue which is 2 levels higher."

Uranus/ pants: "Were you and … the others trying to kill … us?"

Green: "Of course." /Smiles/ "What doesn't kill you only makes you stronger. Actually you're a lot weaker than what I first thought however you are stronger than what the knights thought."

Mercury: "What did the knight's think and what danger level do they train at?"

Green: "The knights believed you would only go a single level higher then the beginning. The Reds and Blues train 2 levels higher than you're current level they're in the dark blue zone. The Blacks and Deaths are 2 levels higher than them in the black danger zone. The high prince and the silver knights are around the gold level, which is the 3rd highest however the young prince used to train in the silver level 2nd highest. However the young prince is currently out of shape so is currently at the black level, which is 5 levels below the old level."

Saturn: "Do you try to kill them as well?"

Green: "Alot more that we tried against you."

Pluto: "How and why?"

Green: "The weapons used would be coated with a special type of toxin that causes intense pain when you do the simplest things and could kill an untrained person in 25 mins. It helps to train their body control. And like I said before what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger. I mean your stranger every time you have died and then came back even if you don't realize the change in ability. Pain can be used to measure the amount of control one has over their bodies as random muscles contractions also occurs."

Mercury: "What are the exact number and colour of the levels?"

Green: "Well green is the test level. Red is level one, blue is the next up followed by orange, dark blue, white, black, purple, yellow, turquoise, gold, silver and cosmos. So there are 13 levels. I also like to point out no one has ever reach cosmos level apart from the legendary protectors and rulers of the cosmos. And yes I know cosmos isn't a colour. So buss off and go to the next floor."

Uranus: "We would love to except the inners need time to heal and cape boy is literally hanging around unconscious."

/Points at the chandelier. Green just glances pulls out a dagger and throws cutting the rope of roses letting two puppets to catch him. The two puppets them literally threw Tuxedo Boy through the doors leading to the next floor. Meanwhile the other puppets are pushing out the senshis. However once pushed pass the doors the senshis were suddenly healed. Green leans against the doorway smiling./

Saturn: "How and what do the knights call you?"

Green: "The runes around this door and the corridor you're standing in are healing runes. They were used by Saturnians to heal injured soldiers and a like. The knights call me Lily. It has been a pleasure good luck on the 5th floor when you get there."

/The doors to the room the senshis had just been in closed./

Venus: "How many floors are there anyways? This is like Hotaru's house Diamon."

Saturn: "Not quite. There are no cliff, lions, ocean, snow or tropical environments that the Diamon, which was the house caused."

The 3rd floor

Jupiter: "Is it just me or does the 3rd floor a huge corridor to the 4th floor?" /Stares down the 3rd floor from their side to the other side with no other doors along the walls in sight./

Tuxedo Mask: "All the better we can hurry up to the 4th floor or above find those insane knights and go home."

/Starts walking to the other side. When arrows fly out and pin him to the right hand side wall./

Maker: "You know the pose he is in right now sort of reminds me about Sailor Conductor VS Sailor Moon. Well it does answer the question of why. This floor is just filled with traps."

Security room

Kanae: "Motoki your best friend is asking for a death wish you know. How many people would insult someone who cold literally ensure his/her death?"

Unazuki: "All the bad guys that think they have won the war when it's not completely in their pockets. They normally then get their ass kicked by Sailor Moon. Besides Mamoru was and is an idiot. I'm sure the car crash he was in did more damage to his head than the doctors' think."

Motoki: "Both of you be nice he's easy to put up with when you ignore his flashy existence."

Back to the senshis Halfway across the floor.

/Tuxedo Boy is cursing so badly even a sailor would blush. Not surprisingly as he is the only one with any physical damage to his uniform and himself. His top hat carries many holes made from arrows and spikes, while his clock is nothing more than tattered ruins. He has a few bleeding fingers from the arrows. And last but not last he is the only person that almost fell into a spiked pit trap./

(I can't be bothered so lets skip forward slightly.)

Walking up to the 4th floor

/ The door opens and…/

Healer: "How on earth can this be here?"

Jupiter: "OK. This certainly reminds me of you house Diamon Hotaru. The only thing is where is the cliff, the lions and the underwater ocean views."

(I think it was Hotaru's house Diamon if I'm wrong please inform me.)

/What the view was a small cottage on a hill with colour pavement stones all about a foot's size in a random pattern leading to the cottage. You could also see a forest as well as a flowing river. There was also a sign by the coloured foot path./

(I don't own anything from Heir Apparent)

Mercury reads out the sign: "To get to the next floor go to the cottage and ask for Xenos's father. Answer what he asks. Have fun."

Fighter /Blinks: "Weird sign. Ummm I suppose I should move." /Currently being glared at by Uranus. Steps on one of the coloured flagstones and finds out…/ "What? I can't move forward."

Mercury /Takes a reading through the visors and palmtop: "You can only step on the same coloured stone as the one you first stepped on."

/Fighter looks down finds out she is currently on a yellow stone. Starts to pick her way up the stone path. She gets halfway before finding out she couldn't reach the next yellow pave stone and seems to be prepared to leap to the next one. She seemingly collides with something in midair. Takes a step off the path and walks back to the group./

Fighter: "You have to walk to each stone no leaping. I suppose this is why the sign says have fun. It's a damn puzzle path."

Mercury: "This is why we're going to calculate to find the right colour."

5 mins later

Mercury: "It's the cream coloured stones."

At the top by the cottage

/Maker knocks on the door. The door is opened by a child/

Maker: "Hi. I'm Maker, is Xenos's father in?"

Xenos's dad (He looks like a kid): "That's me."

Maker: "Not Xenos's child we're looking for his dad."

Xenos's dad: "Yea and that's me."

Healer: "Why do parent's teach their kids to answer doors. Look kid is there an adult in the house?"

Xenos's dad: "Look I am Xenos's dad. If you don't tell me what you want I'll be slamming this door in your face."

Uranus /Notices that the kid is smoking a cigar: "The sign at the bottom told us to do what you asked to get to the 5th floor."

Xenos's dad: "OH. Your from the knights do come in. All stand on the cross in the middle of the room."

Venus: "So what do you want to ask us?"

Xenos's dad: "Well since nobody ever comes here just to visit me unless Xenos promises them something or they need a lift to some where you need to answer 3 riddles. You can answer them however many times you like there is not limit. You can't ask any questions once the riddle is asked. Answer all 3 you get to go to the next floor. So lets start. You see the forest out there. How far can you walk into a forest?"

Mercury /finds out the total distance: "5 Miles."

Xenos's dad /grins: "Have fun."

/ The floor suddenly opens sending all the senshis down a tunnel slide. The senshis end up back at the base of the coloured path./

Mercury: "I don't see how I was wrong."

Maker: "It's because it's a riddle not for measurements. But how far can you walk into a forest."

Neptune: "He never said that forest but he meant any forest. I know the answer."

Their back at the cottage

Xenos's dad: "How far can you walk into a forest?"

Neptune: "Halfway. After that you're walking out of a forest."

Xenos's dad: "Second riddle. Two armies meet in the middle of a great battle where do the survivors get buried."

Venus: "Who won?"

/ Down the senshis go again./

Tuxedo Mask: "Venus survivors don't get buried that's why they're called survivors."

And back to the cottage Door

Xenos's dad: "Hello, hello care to play a riddle game."

Fighter: "Your enjoying this aren't you." /Currently sporting bruises from the tunnel slide like all the others./

Xenos's dad: "Yes and do come in." /Gestures to the cross./ "I haven't had this much fun since Xenos was sneezing up caterpillars. Two armies meet in the middle of a great battle where do the survivors get buried."

Tuxedo Mask: "They don't get buried."

Xenos's dad: "Good. Good here's the last one. There is a common English word that is 5 letters long. Each time you remove a letter from it, it's still remains an English word – from 5 letters right down to a single letter. What is the original word, and what are the words that com after removing one letter at a time?"

Venus: "The base word is train – rain – ran – an – A."

Xenos's dad: "See that wasn't so bad see you."

/ Pushes the red button. The senshis get sucked into a tube and get separated on the way up into 3 groups./

To be continued.

Please review please

Current votes Number

Usagi/Sylvie 4

Usagi/Jade5

Usagi/Michael1

Usagi/Miki1

Rini

Yes2

No1

Note Sylvie is to be the blue rose bride.

Anthy is the red rose bride.

The school counsel that Utena Tenjou fights will be known as the red court.

The characters I still need to make to have been the school counsel that fought against Usagi will be known as the blue court.

I'm willing to take any ideas on what to write.

Also Utena Tenjou will be Usagi's older sister.


End file.
